Already To be my fate
by AshuraTheFox
Summary: Will a man whose life is cursed find his way to find his freedom, or he will just be eaten up by darkness. Will he be able to find love? Male Oc x Female Lopunny, and Male Oc x Harem of pokégirls. Romace, Comfort, Rape,Death, Violence And Lemon. (To be continued on FA)
1. Beggining of our fate

**Hi everyone! My name is Ashura The Fox (AshuraD_Fox), I'm not actually new to writing fiction or stories. I just wanted a new start (just like the title of this chapter) and maybe not wishing someone I know seeing I write some 'Specific Type' of stories. And maybe I started again because I'm not that good of a writer. So please do tell me my mistakes by writing in the reviews, "Please No Burns!"**

 **Anyways, I write stories like romance and lemons... So yeah... And basically I write from stories from Pokèmon (Mostly lemons, Don't judge me!) And Anthromorphs (And yeah, totally obsessed with them. Ashura The Fox... got it?) So if you want to suggest some characters or theme for the story, Feel free to do so in the reviews or just private message me. "No YAOI!" also a lucario story and Zoroark story will be posted soon (I hope so...) But still available for possible suggestions if not the same theme that I am doing.**

 **The story is Rated M for a reason, So this is your last chance to back-out. And for all those who stayed, I hope you'll like the story.**

 **Pokèmon is owned by Pokèmon company from japan, no money is received upon doing this story and no copyrights claim is being violated. While the characters in the story is rightfully mine.**

 _Chapter 1: A new beginning._

"Alright! This is the last box!" The teenaged boy exclaimed, about 19 years old with a jet black hair wearing a white shirt with a pokéball logo on it, and a cyan blue cargo shorts. As he picks up a cardboard box full of his things and walked towards to a 2 floor white colored house. The front door is open and he let himself in. Inside was spacious, on his left was other boxes that he put inside a while ago. On his right was the empty living room and a stair that leads to the 2nd floor, the stairs are made of oak and is built at the side of the walls. Leading to a hallway above which has 3 doors, 2 on the left which are bedrooms and on the right is the door to the bathroom. A doorway is placed near the stairs (living room), leading to the kitchen which also leads to the backyard with an olympic sized swimming pool in the middle of the yard and a few trees planted around it.

He leaned down, placing the box beside the other boxes. 'Damn... This house is really worth it.' He mumbled in his head, remembering the day he bought the house as he stood up. Looking at the big... enormous living room. It was _empty_ and _quiet_... No laughing, No arguments. In fact it was really quiet, And that made his heart ache.

 _His parents abandoned him when he was 6, And left in an orphanage which was brutal to him. Most of the kids bully him, while the other kids never got close to him. And when he started school no one even tried to befriend him, The only time he would actually get close to them are groupworks. But in the end they won't get close to him after that. That made his life misserable_ , And he had enough of it. _No family_ , _No lover_ , _No one_ _cares_ if something happens to him. That's why he moved far away, when he turned 18. But here he is, just all by himself.

'I just want to die...' His subconcious whispering to him over and over. A tear running down from fis left eye, But quickly wiped away by his right hand. "What am I thinking? I can find someone... someone who loves me..." He mumbled, shooking his head. Before setting his gaze on the boxes, and walk toward a box about a meter in diameter and half a meter in height.While crouching, He removed the cover of the box pulling out from what it seems a part of a portable sofa. There was a manual in the box, he set the wood plank on the side and took it out. 'Pokèmart sofa 2017... A sofa for you and your pokèmon.' He mentally red, Putting it aside before pulling out all the parts and started assembling them.

It took him roughly until past 3 to finish assembling the sofa, he also got some things out of the other boxes, Mainly house and kitchen wares, electronics, clothes and he also assembled a few things. And after putting a lot of effort on those boxes, he looked again at them. "Damn... Not even a third of it..." He said pissed, exhausted and both him and his clothes drenched in sweat.

'I need to take a break...' He mentally sighed, and went his way upstairs. And found himself in a hallway, the floors are covered with a light blue carpet. He then turned his gaze over to the right side of the hallway, where there is the white door is, leading to where he wanted. He walked toward the door, slowly opening it. 'Lights... Need to turn on the lights...' He mumbled reaching for the light switch, which was near the door. Then he felt the switch, with no hesitation he pressed it and the lightbuld shines brightly. "Wha-" He said in amazement, his mouth hanging open seeing how luxurious the bath is. He never thought the bathroom could be like this, It was huge filled with a big sink and a huge mirror hanging on the wall, a circular bathtub made of marble, mini sauna, _jacuzzi_ , toilet, and a shower. While the room is floored with marble tiles, the walls painted white and light blue which was gently alternating colors like the ocean waves.

He step inside took all of his clothes and placed it on a basket, placed near the sink. And reached at the side of the mirror, it was also a cabinet. Inside was a few cupboard filled with diffirent things for hygeine and below was a few face and body towel. He took a body towel wrapping it around his waist, and a bottle full of aromatic soap. He walked towards to the bathtub removing the towel and putting it aside and then set his right foot inside after the other. He turned the faucet by the right knob as cold water gushed out, and gave him a shiver down his spine. He then turned the left knob balancing the temperature of the water. And when the tub is about 3/4 full he turned it off, before pouring a some aromatic soap. He laid on his back, he water was until his chest and it was just the right warmth. He slowly closed his eyes and relaxed.

A few minutes later...

A loud groan escaped from him, picturing a girl, a lover that is with him, feeling their love and passion. Then a flash of images was shot in his head.

(In his mind)

"Oh, Xerxo… H-Harder... Mnmmmphh…" A girl moaned slightly, her voices turned to whimpers of pleasuare as she was at his bottom, his love stick inside her wet and tight pussy. Making a squelching sound as he pushed in his dick inside her reaching until his tip touchrd her cervix. Her love juice seeping out from her to his dick and down to a somewhat of a bed like surface he was thinking. And as he pulled out it was only the head of his dick was inside her. Both of them breathing heavily as the scent of arousal could be smelled around them, almos intoxicating. But after a few thrusts, He felt something welling up inside him that needed release. While the female started to moan loudly. as his thrust become faster, harder, and wilder. It felt so good for the both of them, that they just never wanted it to end.

But they need to end it...

With one final thrust, he shoved it inside her depths. Kissing her on the neck as loads and loads of whte fluids is poured inside her womb. His hands gripping on the bed. Soon the girl couldn't hold back anymore, her tongue lolled out, her body arched backwards, before letting out a loud moan "Oh Arceus..! I-I'm Cu-" Then a gush of her hot and sweet smelling fem-cum drenched Xerxo's love rod, dripping to his waist, and down to the bed. Her insides squeezing around his, as she milked him dry. About a minute passed both of their orgasms died down, he then slowly pulled out which led to the girl gave a final soft moan. Both of their juices slowly oozing out of her used slit.

She layed down on the bed, half asleep. As he felt him collapse on her right side. Slowly turning around she place her left hand to his chest, while her right hand wrapped around to his back. Feeling his lover touched him, he also wrapped his hands around her tanned body and to saome strands of cream colored hair. Before both of them moved their heads closer for a passionate kiss "I love you Xerxo..." She said after they pulled out from the kiss "I love you to c--..." He replied back and both of them drifted off to sleep, whit a smile on their face.

(Back to reality)

Waking up, he let out a loud gasp his body moving a bit forward as he did. 'W-Why did I had a dream like that?' He asked himself remembering every scene, though he couldn't remember her name. He tried to remember But it was no use... Soon he realized something, "Man looks like you had your good time huh?" He stated looking at his manhood. 'Though... It's like I know her a for long time..." But he was neveer able to finish the thought about it, as the doorbell rang furiously.

As soon as he heard it, He rose up. Dried himself up quickly as he could and just wrap the towel back again.

 _*Door bell rang continuously*_

"JUST A SEC!" He shouted, and hastily walked down the stairs, making his way to the front door. 'Hmm… Who it might be?' He thought as his hand grab the door knob and twisting his hand a bit, opening the door. (He still only wears he towel)

As he opens the door he saw a bunny like girl about his height (5'5. My height by the way), her fur was mostly colored tanned, except for some parts which was a cream colored fluff. (there are almost no diffirence on what pokèmon looks on the anime/game, But others has human like form. And both kinds of pokémon could talk like humans. And yeah... This is an anthro pokèmon story. That's just what I want for the meantime.) She was wearing a white skirt, her breast was a good F cup and her body was slim. And she was also wearing a pink miniskirt with a red pokéball logo on the right side. Matched with brown furry boots. Her ears plopping from her head to her back until it was a few centimeters before her waist, And a pink ribbon tied on each ends of her ears. Her fluffy tail twitching a bit. Her eyes was colored pink and was dazzling in the sun's rays. Her Hair was colored cream with a few traces of light brown on some, it was long that it was until her waist level or more and was curled a bit at the end. She was holding a plate with a whole pie on it, and by the smell it was most likely apple pie.

"Y-you must be the n-new neighbor, My name is Claire. It's nice to meet you…" She said, her cute feminine voice made Xerxo heart skip. He then soon step closer, But she then blushed. Her face red, before looking away to her left. 'H-hot...' She mumbled in her head. Maybe it was because of his leaned body, or maybe the only peice of clothing he is wearing is a towel on his waist. But thanks to the slight water trailing down his body and by the looks of him, He is certainly charming.

'Why is she blushing?' He thought, as she gave the pie to him, He gladly took it. "Come on get inside." He offered, her left hand gesturing her to go inside. Which she did so, without a second thought she stepped inside. Xerxo went to the kitchen and placed the plate of pie on the counter, which was just a few feet from the doorway. While Claire sat on the couch in the middle of the living room, infront was a glass coffee table with a wooden frame. Both wich Xerxo assembled earlier.

Xerxo returned, he had already sliced two pieces of pie which are placed on two dessert plates, one on each plate and a fork on the side. He still doesn't realize that he just only wearing the towel on his waist. He walked closer to her and gave one of the plate of apple pie, she shook her head saying no. But he insisted and she took it. He then sat beside her and started devouring the delictible treat _. 'Ohh those abs..."_ She mentally sighed, Her left hand took the fork and gently took a piece of the pie before eating it. Her eyes focused on the hot and delictible treat for itself... which was his body. Somewhere in the corner of her mouth she was almost drooling.

It was only meare seconds before his plate was clean, placing the fork and plate on the table in front, He noticed that she was looking at his body... But actually _she enjoyed this view, the corner of her mouth started to get watery_. She was actually drooling, her sight afixed to his abs and the pie she just eaten a bit has never been touched since then. "Crap! _I forgot to wear some proper clothes_!" He stated quite surprised at his own actions, He quickly stood up his face all red. She was surprised at his sudden movement, and made her dissappointed. Yet she looked away knowing what she is doing is embarassing. He _hastily_ walked to the stairs and made his way on the left side of the hallway, entering the 2nd room.

The room was painted cyan, on his left was the wardrobe and it was already filled by his clothes, On the other side of the door is a bookshelf (mainly doujinshi, and you know... for male book stuff...) while on the far left was his bed and what's placed on the wall beside the bed are posters..."Anime posters" (just one from each series; Highschool DxD, Sora no Otoshimono, Gakuen HxH, and others which are all ecchi and harem or maybe... hentai. And on the right is a desk filled with drawing materials placed on cupoards, paper for draft stories or sketches, and a laptop which was his from the past 2 years, which is used for stories and artwork...And _eroge_. (Basically an otakus room... On what is described here is my room's description)

He walked towards the closet, and took out some few clothing he needed, a plain white t-shirt, partnered with a black and blue jacket, black cargo pants and one he treasured 2 multi colored stone, which was made as necklace. He wore them, throwing the towel to the bed and made his way out the room turning off the light and closing the door.

'Why does he took a while?' She sighed, placing the plate and fork on the table. It wasn't that long but she needs to return home soon, and the only way she could do that is to say it to him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, And I'm sorry for you to see me like that." He stated, as he walked downstairs, And as soon as she heard his voice she turned around.

"No, it's F-" She started saying, but surprised to see the necklace hung around his neck. Xerxo on the other hand just walked down stairs.

"Xerxo!" She yelped in joy, hugging him tighly as she almost jumped to him in the process...

 **And cliff hanger**!

 **What could that necklace mean to Claire? And what could be their connection to each other? Find out on the** **next chapter!** **Author's note: This is a fun story to make, especially how I think I made a good job on the story... I hope so. Though I know I still made some errors in the story and maybe a confusing story, But this is as far as I can edit it... And it took me two weeks for the plot and the editing just for the first chapter. So please review on the story, And if the reviews are good I'll post the next chapter ASAP. Also feel free to give suggestions,and TIPS ON HOW TO WRITE STORIES FOR DUMBIES LIKE ME!** **That's all and thank you for choosing my story! I mean it!**

 **-AshuraD_Fox (My pages is still down on other websites so please wait a while longer, as soon as I started to organized all of them. I'll let you guys/gals know, so you can be updated on my stories and artworks)**


	2. Past Before our Fate

**Hello, This is AshuraD_Fox! I was surprised that I got some really good response from the first chapter! (And in a very short time!) "So I would like to thank you all for reading my story, And sorry for the mistakes I have made in the past chapter. So anyways… Please enjoy!~**

 **Please if you ever notice any mistake in the story (except for my grammar) please feel free to point it out by writing in the reviews. And if there is anything you wish to suggest, feel free to use the reviews (I am using Data since I go out a lot... And About private messaging I don't know what went wrong on my app. But I can't see any of my private messages in my fanfic. acc., But they do appear when I use my Laptop or tablet...And Since I don't use them so often, I can't read them most of the time. So please just use the reviews to suggest characters or story you wish to be made.)Though someone requested a Human x Gardevior story, I am already thinking of a long plot, It may be just a one shot though, So let me know if you want it as oneshot or by chapters.**

 **For all minors, this is your last chance to back-out for this story. Since this chapter contains lemons and rape. The story is also focused on the past. (The continuation of Xerxo and Claire will be on the next chapter, Since this chapter is really important and if not done, will cause confusion on the next chapters.)**

 **Pokèmon is owned by pokemon company in japan, no money is acquired in this story and no copyrights claim is being violated. While the characters in this story is rightfully mine.** **This will be a really long chapter...**

 _Chapter 2: Past before our Fate_

-It has been many millennium since human and pokèmon lived together, others treat them as partners, some made family with them… But even though they could talk to human. Many abused them. Rape them. Used for violence and killings. Even after they tried to protest about it they could never hurt their trainer…

Some pokèmon who are raped by their trainer got pregnant… Even though it is said no human can reproduce with them. But they where wrong… Many pokèmon who made love with their trainer succeeded in copulating. Including those who where abused.

In result to these actions, anthro pokèmons or should we say hybrids from human species and pokèmon specie started to exist.

They may have the appearance of their original pokèmon parent but in a human form, Or Humans who has the ability of their pokèmon parents. Yet even having the appearance of humans…They where not treated like one.-

19 years ago*

"Ryeah use dizzy punch!" A man about his mid 20's commanded, His hands gesturing. His black spiky hair and blue eyes shining in the suns rays. He is wearing a black t-shirt and design with the dark type symbol on the right arm and he is wearing a black shorts with a white strap which is lying on the sides. His red boots all dirty as the dust from the battle was blown on all directions.

"W-what! You know that I just learned that move... I-I can't hit her!" The bunny like pokèmon argued her fur was colored brown and cream, her voice was feminine. Her C cup bouncing a bit as she dodged the enemy's fairy wind. Her sex was slightly exposed to her trainers view, which made him gave flustered look. Even though her fur was covering her privates, it was still quite visible. (Nope she is not an anthro just a normal lopunny, And that's what I am in mind if you tell me a normal female lopunny.)

But without flinching he gave an order. "Just do it! That spritzee is still a hybrid!" He ordered. His left hands rolling to a fist. And without second thought she used dizzy punch. Her left paw glowed bright yellow and she ram toward the opposing pokèmon girl.

The spritzee girl was shot hard flying land on her feet a few feet away. She was… uninjured. It was almost to no affect to her. Her only wounds are from what she had used, Her pink colored dress was only dirtied a bit. Ryeah's trainer is wrong, Even she is half human she is still a pokèmon!

"Spritzee use fairy wind again!" The female trainer said, Her hands gesturing to her pokèmon. Her F cup breast bounced lively, she was wearing a white hoodie with blue designs on the ends of the arm and waist and a black short shorts. Her foot stomping a bit, as her black sneakers was also starting to get dusty. While her partner responded by summoning a mystical wind, the luponny tried to dodge by jumping to her left, it but to no avail. The attack was wide range and hit her bad. She laid on the ground, unconscious.

"F-fuck!" He said pissed running towards his luponny, then when he is on her side he took out her pokèball, enlarged it and pressed the button. A red beam engulfed the pokèmon then disappeared in sight.

"You did great, Ryeah…I love you." He whispered to the ball where his pokèmon is sleeping. In response the ball shook a bit. He then re shrunk the ball and put it in his belt lock. She noticed this, even without hearing that she knew what he said.

The other trainer also pulled out her pokèball, and called out her pokemon, a flash of light enveloped the hybrid and in an instant she was out of sight. She then shrunk the ball and also put it in her belt clip. The other traainer walked towards him, and stopped in front of him. She then crouched, and whispered to his ear.

"You love her do you..?" She said, in quite a low tone. He gulped, if others knew he loved his own pokemon she will be taken away and he will be jailed for at least 20 years. He just nodded, his thoughts clouded with concern for his luppony. He doesn't knew if she would report it to the authorithies, but he can't deny it anymore since she already saw it. His heart beating so fast, his fist cleanching with fear and anger... anger for himself to not win this battle. To not letting his pokemon faint. Pokèphilia is Illegal and others who don't like this kind of 'indicency' they made a law a few years back and cause trainers who love their pokèmon and share their love to each other done in secrecy.

The other trainers sighed, And placed her left hand to his shoulder before giving an assuring look. He was confused... Yet his worries started to fade one after another. Well she hadn't shout pervert or anything that would cause other people to gossip or investigate.

"Thank you..." He said unconciously, his voice was almost like he is about to cry. But he didn't, because he doesn't want other people to see him like that. Especially they where in the road in town, and it was just past 9 in the morning. The battle isn't that much since pokèmon battle is common, But seeing a teenage boy crying in front of a girl in a street is... embarassing.

They both stood up, "You're not from here are you?" She asked, as she removed a bit of dirt from front part of the hoodie, letting her face be much more revealed and her blonde hair shining in the sun's rays. He just nodded. She smiled a bit in his response, But he wasn't able to notice it.

'I wonder... If she will also join us?' She though to herself. Looking at him which was returned by shy smile. "Then... If it's alright you can stay at my home tonight. I heard the pokèmon center is quite full in their rooms today. My house has also some potions and berries for her too..." She stated, pointing to his pokèball that contained his luponny before gesturing him to follow her.

'If the center is full... The maybe I can put up on the offer.' He thought, Her words was nice. But it's lik she is trying to hide something to him. A few moments passed and he made up his mind. "O-okay. If it's fine with you..." He finally responded. She smiled and then walked towards the left side of the street, where the residential area where. He noticed a few shops along the way. Food stalls. Game shops. Doujishi stalls. He also noticed a few alley ways where he saw a few people, pokèmon and hybrids. Some where sleeping, some where looking at the garbage for food... They where people who had been avoided by society. Their appearance are not pleasant for other people, That's why they linger in the shadows. Unseen.

But about 4 minutes of walking on the streets, He heard something from the alley way just a few meters ahead. 'W-what could that be?' He thought focusing his hearing and sight on the alley that was getting near and the sound getting louder and clear. She noticed that his aura is getting denser and sharpen her senses... Something's wrong.

"P-pleash...S...stop. It hurts!" A low muffled voice could be heard, it was feminine. And as he get's nearer the sound gets a bit louder. "You're just a bitch! Why would I listen to you?" A much more manlier voice responded, before a loud smack could be heard. The sound came from the alley way which is just a few steps away.

"F-fuck! Don't tell me!" He said in anger, He then hastily ran towards the entrance to the alleyway. She was surprised on what he do, but she also heard those sound and decided to follow him. The street was not crowded on that part, since the stores are builded in the main part of the town.

"F-Fuck!" The man said in surprise. Before a loud crashing of trash cans falling could be heard. It was dark, Since the tall buildings are blocking of the sun's rays. It way dirty... Normal and Alolan Ratata running and hiding in the cracked walls.

"Hello? Is anybody there..?" He said, as he began walking into the alleyway. The few trash cans had fallen, made it hard to get throught but he made his way. A faint shadow could be seen in the side of trash cans. The girl trainer catched up, But stayed in the entrance on the alleyway to call the police if something happens. Taking a closer look, he went in further. His eyes widened and his face all red as he saw a black and blue jackal pokemon laying on the cold ground... It was a girl... Even it was dark you can still see her E cup breast, and her cunt filled with cum and blood. Her maw is slightly open and a trail of blood could be seen on the left side trailing down to her chin. Bruises and cuts could be seen around her body, But most on her torso.

He rushed towards her, laying by her side. " Hey! This Lucario needs help!" He shouted, And as soon as she heard him. She rushed towards the alleyway, And as soon as she saw the poor thing that was almost beaten to death. Her fist clenched, while he was trying to find atleast a potion or an oran or sitrus berry for her. But he found none. "Potion... We need some potion!" He said his eyes getting watery. She was looking around to unsure that they where safe, But in respnse to him she shook her head. Apparently what she brought was her purse, and the only thing in it was a few money. His face darkens... 'W-why would someone try to rape a pokemon? Is it because they must not harm their trainer?' He thought, thinking the suspect was a human. But even if the rapist is a pokemon... They would never leave the female until the egg hatches.

Hearing those words, a naked man hiding in the big trash bin pulled out a knife from his pants. It was on the floor since she raped the pokemon over and over. Letting her guard down she pulled something from her pocket... A cellphone. The man seeing an opportunity to strike dashed forward and aim for the trainer boy. Since he thought he would cause much more trouble than the female trainer.

Holding a firm grip on the knife, he aimed for his neck. In instinct he tried to block it off by his arms. But he knows it will still be painful... *Clang!" The sound of the knife thrown to the ground, Even trying to contact an ambulance she kicked him in the hand and made him weaponless. But seeing him naked, made her face all red. "Pervert..." Was all she could say after seeing how sly his rod is even in full mass and arching upwards. "Who are you calling pervert, huh? slut." The man said rushed forward, his fist clenched in anger.

"You're the pervert!" The boys trainer said, puching the man in the jaw upwards ans he stood up as he regain his composure. The man was set back a few inches back, One of his tooth on the upper jaw was flewn away to the ground unseen. "S-shit!" He said in response of his punch. He would try to punch him in the face for what he did, But even before he could move another punch hit him again, he is in angry... no furious. That someone, took advantage of that law. That someone raped a girl. He was not the only one who is in rage, the girl trainer too... Also giving away heavy kicks at theman's torso, while he is punching him in the face.

Soon the man layed on the ground full of wounds, bruises, and cuts. His face swollen, the punches he gave was like power up punch to him, each time it would be more powerful than the last. The man tried to get up again, but due to his injuries he became unconcious. His wounds bleeding badly.

A few minutes passed, the ambulance came together with a few police. They took the naked man, and driven him up to the police station, in the clinic their for his treatment. While A chansey hybrid wearing a nurse uniform rushed towards the Lucario. She sensed her vitals and luckily... She just lost few blood. But still needed to be brought to the pokemon hospital (In this chapter, Pokemon like audino and chansey are allowed to treat pokemon, hybrid, or human without the supervision of a nurse. And the nurses here are not the usual Nurse Joy in the anime or games.) The chansey hybrid hastily returned to the ambulance, and pulled out a stretcher before returning back at the the injured lucario. Both trainers stepping back to give way for the nurse pokèmon.

"Is she going to be alright?" Finally he said "Yeah... She was raped and beaten. Will she be okay?" she continued. Both of them are worried that she may not be able to recover after such tragedy.

"It depends..." The chansey said as she looked towards them, before placing the strap of the lucario. Then gesturing the boy to help her, which he quickly did. Both of them lifting the The stretcher. And when they had put her in the ambulance, both trainers insisted to to go to the hospital. In which she said yes... not because she has no other choice. Just the paper works for a wild pokemon in the hospital is really hard and with the boy having a really concerned look to her, I bet they will misunderstand him as her trainer.

It was a 10 minute ride to the other side of town where the hospital is, It was past the pokèmon center just the edge of town, And upon arriving. she was treated immediately and then confined in a room, Building 3 Pokèmon ward, floor 2, room 3208. The whole day went on, both of the trainers on the side of the bed where the lucario is laying. Both of them sleeping... wishing that she would recover soon.

The next Day...

'Please... Don't leave me!' She said in her thought, while the image of a young trainer in a blue cap, white sweater and red pants fading away. Other pokèmon pursuing him before fading away with him.

"Ngh-N-no... P-pleash..." she mumbled, her eyes slowly opening a bit. Adjusting to the brightness while her right paw drawn close to her head. And as her vision become clear, she was looking at an unfamiliar ceiling. 'Where am I?' She asked herself. Her paw accidentaly touched her open wound in the head.

"Ow!" She yelped in pain. Her body squirmed a bit due to the sudden feeling. Both trainers become uncomforable due to her movements. "Uwa- Wha... Hey Wake up! She is awake!" The gril trainer responded as she shut her eyes open. She stood up and walked towards the boy trainer.

"Come on wake up!" She said shaking him a bit, soon he woke up."Wha- what is iit..?" He responded still sleepy, rubing his left eye. Regaining his composture.

The Lucario in defense, rose from the bed and made an defensive stance on the corner of the room, at her back was the door."W-who are you?" She stated, even though she was standing like she was in her top condition, apparently she was not. She noticed she was not naked anymore but she was wearing a plain white t-shirt, a stripped black and yellow bra and pink frilly panties. 'Who put this clothes on to me?' She thought while looking at the clothes, it was quite embarassing since the panties mold perfectly at her slit and one of the trainers is a male... just like who raped her. She then returned her gaze towards them.

Both trainers rose up, and started walking toward the jackal pokemon. "Relax..." he said, his hands gesturing it is alright. "Don't worry, you're safe now." She continued, also gesturing it is alright. "Don't fool me trainers!" she growled, her fist clenching as she remembered what happened last night.

She then sprinted forward, attacking the boy trainer who is not trying to defend himself. "Watch out!" The girl trainer said as the pokemon pounced at him... blood... Blood came out from her right arm as it was bitten hard by the Lucario. but instead of retalliating she placed his other hand around her neck and said "It's alright... We're not gonna hurt you..." He said with a smile on his face.

His aura say the same thing, he never meant harm for her. While the other trainer was a bit defensive, it was because she was worried of her getting even more hurt. Soon she loosen the force of her bite. More blood came out from his arm as the door flung open, The trainer getting dizzy and find it difficult to get the strength to stand up.

"What Happened!?" An Audino said, her face filled with concern. Soon the boy passed out... As he saw the other trainer, the lucario and the nurse rushing towards him, worried. As his body laid on the floor covered with blood.

Hours passed and it was past 4 in the afternoon.*

The boy trainer has woken up. "You're awake!" The female trainer said almost jumping up from her seat. While the Lucario was crying "I-Im...Sorry please forgive me..." She muffled.

"Don't worry... I-I'm fine..." He replied. His arm was nod bleeding anymore and it was covered by bondage. The lucario was avoiding his gave, what she did was wrong. And while he was asleep both the nurse and the girl trainer explained what happened last night and that if it wasn't for him she could have been a sex slave or worse... dead.

"B-but you saved me... And I did this to you! If... If you wish to use me as your sex slave. I will not fight back." She stated, Her eyes teary. Those words made him blush, But he shook his head. "What are you saying?! We both saved you last night from a rapist! Then you offer up your body as an apology?" He shouted, "Really... You're not going to rape me?" She said, it felt like her heart was going to burst. She was giving away her life away, But he cared for it so much.

"Yeah... Don't worry about selling your body to him." She reassured, her arms crossed. (Since she know he already had a female pokèmon who loved him.) But she was smiling. "Really?" She asked "Really Really!" She replied, and that made her really happy. The girl trainer just made it back after asking the nurse about a few things.

Silence filled the room...

"Umm... Can I ask the names of the trainers who saved me?" The Lucario spoke, breaking the few minutes of silence. She was sitting on a stool her paws layed on top of her legs.

"Reiko... My name is Reiko Ushigawa." He said looking at the Lucario, Her eyes dazzling in the light from the light of the flouricent. It was like Ruby. And that made his face red, his heart beating fast. 'Why does my heart beat so fast... Ryeah is the one that made my heart beat like this. So why her too?' He asked himself, pulling the white blankets up.

"Thank you again for saving me Reiko." She said shyly. "And I am Keit Almea, And don't worry about us saving you..." She said. " So what's your name?" Reiko said, sitting on the other stool which is placed on the other side of the bed. "Ohhh... My name is Liliane, My old trainer abandoned me... That's why I am looking for a new one. But I was... He raped me..." She cried out placing her head between her paws. As tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry... We didn-" He tried to reply, but was cut off by Keit's left hand. "If you like... You can be Reiko's pokemon." She cutted. "Really?" She said, revealing a bit of her face her paw moist beacuse of her tears. She just nodded, and wiped the tears that was left in her eyes using her right paw also avoiding the spike that was embeded in her paw.

'So being her trainer was not just in the papers...' He thought, a fake smile in his face. But if no one will took her in... It might end up getting her raped again if she is not been found by a nice trainer.

"Is it really fine?" Liliane said standing up, getting his attention. He looked at her, And seeing her face brighten up. He nodded. "If you're fine by me." "Yes... I want to be your pokemon." She replied happily, Hugging him in the process.

A few days passed...*

"You're wound is much better now... Just drink the medicine that is listed here." The nurse Audino said, handing over a piece of paper which he took and put in his left pocket. "Ohh... And also here is your luponny. She was pretty badly injured the other day that's why his hands are bondaged, So we let her rest for a bit." She continued "Thank you..." He responded, taking the pokèball and clipping it in his belt, The nurse then headed out of the room and closed the door.

Keit is in her house, cleaning a room for him Since she is worried about his injuries, She let him stay for her house until he is better. Taking his sling bag, he decided to go. 'I wonder where Liliane went, she just said she is going to grab something to eat.' He thought as he walked in the hallway, a few nurses and patients passing by. Soon he left the building, and outside Liliane is waiting. Liliane is wearing a pink shirt it has a hole on the chest where in her chest spike could not peirce the cloth, also matching it with a pink skirt... a mini skirt to be exact. Also she is wearing a red ribbon tied on her left ear, she is also wearing a cyan colored stocking that was past her knees. It was customized for a lucario, which is quite... eroti- I mean cute. She doesn't wear shoes thats why the stocking was cut off on before where her paw pads are located. And over all she looked like a loli furry girl came out from a doujinshi or manga that you would protect all your life with, in which he already done.

Her breast slightly shown in the hole, it was quite seductive in a way... But he let it past. She was looking at the trees that was planted in the side of the hospital. There where diffirent kind of trees. Oak. Sycamore. Birtch. Narra and etc... Realizing someone is looking at her, she turned around. The way the sun is shining on her fur and clothes... she looked like a goddess and made her look much more of a girly figure (she is not mascular like what we know about a lucario... her figure is much more of a girly. Slim arms and legs instead of rock hard muscles. Combined with her E cup breast and really cute slit...She is really worth to describe.)

"Reiko! Overe her!" She shouted, waving her right paw in the air. Which caught his attention and also the passerby's. He walked toward her, Trying to not strain his right arm to not make the wound open. "Morning Liliane? So how's Keit?" He asked stopping when he was infront of her. "Morning too master... Keit is fine, she said she is cleaning a room in her house for us to stay in." She said clinging to him. Her breast pressing against his left arm. This send a faint pleasure to his body. "R-really? Uh... Liliane if it's alright can you stop calling me master?" He said, his face all red though he quite liked to be called that one especially she did it in a quite sexy way "But I want to call you master..." She replied childishly, looking at his eyes. It was like saphire... This made her blush and pulled him much closer, Which resulted to her breast pressing harder against his arm.

He gulped, 'Ohh Arceus... They're so soft!' He mentally sighed, His mind starting to get naughty thoughts. "Then can I call you... Senpai!" She said in the most cutest way. It made him blush harder, his erection soon about to rise. "No." He replied calmy, shooking his head. "How about... Papa?" "No." "How about... Nii-chan..." She said it in the most 'Moe' way possible... Still clinging to his arm, her breast showing a bit. His mind going blank from the pleasure and the way this loli furry is doing... It was effective. His heart pounding so hard almost trying to come out of his chest, His face like a ripe tomato. 'This is bad...' He thought as his pants felt tighter, feeling a bit hot even it is morning. His sweat soon started to show in his skin, His breathing getting a bit harder and faster. And she noticed it...

"Hmm..?" She hummed, letting go of his arm. And walking a bit away, and when she was in front of him about 3 feet away she leaned forward. Her breast bouncing slighlty, she was smiling at him. Her left paw holding the right paw in her back, Trying to look innocent ot him as possible. He was confused, his mind still processing what's happening. The pokèball in his belt clip shook, letting out a bright white light as the lopunny came out. He was still processing so he still doesn't realize, while the lucario was surprised as the lopunny jumped out , her pussy showng a bit and her breast bounced lively. She was naked... Since she never wanted to get some human clothes for herself. Landing on the ground lightly she made a defensive stance. Looking at her she also made a defensive satnce... Both sharpened their senses and ready to strike any moment. And after some moments he finally caught up on what's happening. "H-hey what's goi-" But before he could finish on what he is going to say, His lopunny rushed forward without saying a word, her left paw glowed blue-ish white, she was going to attack her head on. But she knew what to do with a blink of an eye she pounced forward her right paw emitting an aura that made like a bigger paw wrapped around her real paw, it was bright brown. 'W-what happened?' He asked himself. "Stop! Stop this!" He kept shouting but was futile and instead he was just standing there watching as his two pokemon fight.

Both of them where in reach as the lucario punched the lopunny (power up punch), But missed as she disappeared in thin air. "What the..?" Was all that she could say, suddenly the lopunny appeared in the air, she was at her back and punched her (She was using sky uppercut) and it was a direct hit... Her shirt was torn apart at the back, and it sligtly absorbed the damage. The remaining of her shirt falling to the ground...revealing her breast. She hadn't worn the bra since, she though wearing her shirt is already fine. But now she is regretting it, Her face all red as her left paw holding her breasts to atleast cover them from... Reiko's sight. She tried to retalliate by kicking her... But missed again as she jumped backwards. Both of them carefully analizing the situation, 'What is she doing?' Liliane though in her head, looking for a vital spot to overturn the battle. 'Why why why!? Why is she flirting with my future husband!' Ryeah whimpered in jelousy. While Reiko tried to snap them out from a battle, He kept shouting for them to stop. Still not moving from his place, But still ignored by the two. "Tell me... Why..." Ryeah finally spoke up, still in her defensive stance. "What do you mean..?" Liliane responded, also not letting her guard down. "Why-Why are you flirting with my Husband!" She screamed, Not caring if other people heard her, But luckily no one is near the vicinity and most of the people in the hospital is asleep, except for some pokèmon nurses who might be awake and is fine with pokèphilia. This made Reiko and Liliane in an awkward situation.

"Who are you calling your husband! He is going to be mine!" Liliane said as she rushed towards her again, Ryeah also rushed forward in response. While Reiko who is tired of this 'He-is-my-Husband' Argument, finally jumped to the fight physically. "I said sto-" He said his hands streched out on each side, gesturing them to stop. But cut off as they notice him jumping in to stop them. They tried to stop, since on how fast they could move it might end up injuring him. They both screamed for him to get out of the way, But it was too late. Both of them crashed over him and fell to the ground. (Since Having a harem is a pain... I mean physical pain...)

Upon recovering. Reiko tried to regain his composure and tried to stand up. 'Ow... That hurts...' He thought as his hands tried to push himself from the ground, But instead of feeling something cold and hard. "Ah!" "Mmmm..." Was he could heard from the two girls as his hands grope their warm and soft breasts. His right hand groping the left breast of the lopunny which is on his right side, while his left hands groping the right breast of the lucario which is on his left side, Liliane's much more soft due to her size while Ryeah's are firm. Realizing what he is holding his erection made it's peak... It's no morning wood anymore nor steel. What he had now is a morning Diamond! His face all red as he felt his head going light headed. His nose bleeding badly as he said a few words before falling unconcous. "K-kimochi..." (What caused him faint is the impact... Not having his hands grope their... breast. And he just felt it pretty late.)

Both pokèmon finally gaining their strength soon woke up, his hands still atop on one of their breasts. Looking at his face seeing him having a nosebleed, and down... was his hardest erection of his life. Both of them looking at each other embarrassed, Both thinking the same thing... which both of them will discuss later on. But now Liliane picked him up which made Ryeah quite disappointed as they walked towards to the residentail area of the town.

Later that day... About past 2 in the afternoon*

"What!!!" Keit screamed, she was sitting on a pink couch. Wearing her previous hoodie and her stripped pink and yellow bra and panties. As she looked at the two pokemon (Liliane is still topless... and Ryeah with no clothes to wear was naked), who explained why Reiko is unconcious. Both of them sitting in a same colored couch where Keit sat on the other side where she is currently sitting, a wooden coffee table with a few snacks (Mainly chips and soda.) They are in her house, on the other side of town. It was a 2 floor house painted in pink, there is only a front yard since the lot is quite small. But the inside was build so that no space is being convinient, But still stylish.

The first floor is composed of of the living room, which the couch and table is place on the right side just near the front door, a few plushie placed on the shelf on above. While the doorway has it's own shelf fro shoes to be placed before entering, and slippers placed neatly for use upon entering the house. Further on the left is the stairs leading to the 2nd floor, the restroom placed below the hallway of the 2nd floor, while on the far right was the door leading to a simple kitchen. A cabinet filled with nonperishable goods placed on the right side of the wall beside the doorway (Canned goods and cup noodles.) Below it is the Fridge which is adjecant to another cabinet. A sink placed on the far side on the room, it was clean and no dishes where left to be cleaned. On the left side of the door way, the stove is placed and in the middle of the room is a counter meant for food preparation.

While the 2nd room is composed of a hallway, on the walls are pictures of Keit and her pokèmon. On the left side on the hallway was two rooms, and the same goes for the right side. The one on the left side which is in the left side of the wall is meant for storage, and the other 3 rooms are bedrooms.

"Yeah..." Both Pokèmon said in unission, Both of them looking down. As on what they did started to backfire against them. They where both waiting for Reiko to lecture them, But didn't came since he is unconcious. She didn't lectured them for what they had done, Instead she laughed her lungs out. "Hahaha... He...Ahahaha...H-he really past out because... Y-youre breast was groped... Hahaha... Fwe-hmhmhaha... Then he-he got a big boner and a nosebleed... Hahaha!" She laughed, holding his belly over what happened to him. Both pokèmon confused... But soon also started to giggle on the taught. After a few moments Keit finally calmed down.

Silence filled the room...

"Umm... If it's alright, Can I ask why are you not punishing us? We did something bad and yet... You-" Liliane said, but was cut off by Keit raising her hand in front of her. Gesturing her to stop, which she did. Both pokèmon gulping as their body now anticipating their punishment.

'I'm just his new pokèmon... And I did this. If being thrown out is what will make it up for him. I'll do it.' Liliane though as a tear trailed down from her left eye trailing down to her chin, and dropping to the couch.

'I'm sure...What I did. He will never do that to me, I want it so badly. But if he doesn't love me it's no use...' Ryeah thought to herself, Shooking her head as her eyes become watery.

Soon Keit opened her mouth, Seeing what their reaction she hisitated But soon spoke up. "I know what you did is because of pure love to him, That you don't want him to leave you. But what you did that both of you shouted him as yours, could put him to jail and you...as his pokèmon would be never be able to return to him and shall be given to another trainer... Worse you be abused by that trainer." She stated almost emotionless. This made their heart ache... as if they are going to curse themselves. Both of them looking down, as they are about to burst to tears any moment.

"But..." Suddenly she continued, which made a bit of hope to them. "But if you truly love him... I know he will understand. And If you like I'll help you..." She said looking at them. "Really..?" Liliane said, wiping away her tears. "Then please, I-We...We loved him...So please!" Ryeah begged, as she rose up from the couch and bowed, pleading to her. Liliane also did the same thing. "Only... Under one condition..." She said, raising her left hand her fist closed, except for her index finger to gesture the one condition she is mentioning. "What is it?" They both asked...

Meanwhile...*

"Ngh...N-no...R...eah... s-top... Not there! Gah!" Reiko woke up, rising from his slumber. The only clothing he is wearing is his boxer, which is colored red and has a design like a flareon on the right side, His erection still hard... Though not quite as hard before he passed out. His body sweating, and his body temperature slightly higher than usual. His body covere in a blanket... colored pink and a sylveon logo on it. 'What the...' He mentally sigh, Then remembering what happened before he passed out. Lucky for him he isn't bleeding anymore. He soon rose up from the bed, and look around where he is. The door is on the right and where the bed is... it is placed on the far right. A drawer placed beside the bed, atop was a lamp shade which is tuned off since the lights are turned on. On the other side is a closet, which he opened. 'Empty...' He mentally said to himself. And a desk on the side of it.

That was all in the room... And he was standing there, only wearing his boxers. He walked towards the door, He was about to reach the door knob and turn it. So he could open the door, But suddenly the door flung open.

"Reiko!" It was Ryeah, She was wearing a plain white shirt that has a hood. Paired with a pink shorts, that was about past her knees. And wearing a yellow and pink colored stripped stocking that was past her knees and the rest that was left from the stocking hidden in the shorts, and just like Liliane's stocking it was cut just a bit before it could reach the floor, her fluff serving as like a sort of stopper to prevent the stocking from slipping. Since her tanned colored fur is silky smooth and it might cause the stocking to slip. 'Where does they get those dresses..?' He asked himself, No one told him how his pokèmon got their dresses... It wasn't being cut from his trainer card or had it?

He was about to ask her when suddenly, She possed in a really cude way. Almost seductively, a weird yet sweet smell intoxicate his senses. "What are you-" He was about to ask her as he felt dizzy, his erection started growing. As his mind slowly led by instinct. She used Attract... And his body is now moving on it's own, His instinct taking over. His concousness slipping away...

"Sorry Darling... But I really love you..." Was all she could say, and was the only words he could hear as he become unconcious. Soon both the Lopunny left the room and him trailing her behind...

Unknown time, Same day*

"Wake up! Hey I said wake up!" A somewhat manlier voice shouted... as cold water was poured to him. It was dark, he was blind folded. The man started giggling. "Where am I!? Where are my Pokèmon!?" He asked as he tried to stand up, But Both his hands and feet are tied to somewhat like cofflings as he was seated to what it felt like a wooden chair.

"Why would I tell you where you are? You're just nothing... And about your pokèmon. Just hear and tell me what you think." He just said. 'What do he-' "R-Reiko... Pleash...gah!.. Help! Hwelp me Ni-Nii-San!" Liliane shouted between moans. "N-no... Pleash...MmmmMhhh... S-stoahhh... I'm-I'm Sowrie... Re-reiko!.. They... Not.. Not swo Roughf... They a-aghttacked us... Pleash Wa-I'm Sohrie... Da-Darling!" Ryeah also said between moans. 'No it can't-' He thought, "Stop this! Please You can have all my money just-" He pleaded, tears flowing from both of his eyes. As he heard them continued to mate against their will, Both moans and wet slap resounded to his mind. Not wanting them to experience this... not in a forceful way. "Not gonna happen! My comrades are really into these sluts. AND YOU KNOW WHAT? WE'RE GONNA RAPE THEM OVER AND OVER!" The man said, before footsteps could be heard. The footsteps seems headed away from him, And it seems the man is headed towards where he doesn't want him to go... "N-No! Please! I beg you... All... everything! I'll give everything I have, Just let them go!" He shouted for mercy, he is trying to struggle out of the restrains, but still to no avail. His tears won't stop flowing from his eyes... But the man never stopped. As his footsteps came closer the sound of the girls moaning... Each step of the man and each unwanted moan from the girls grew louder and louder in his mind, This made all the hope that's left inside him fade. His heart, mind, body and soul chanting curses to that man and whoever using his most precious pokèmon for their lust.

But what he is also cursing is himself... His body reacting to their moans. Each moans give chills down his body. His cock rock hard and almost trying to pierce through his boxers... His breathing heavy due to rage and lust. 'Why...' He asked himself...

"Gah! S-stop!.. N-nowt...there..." Liliane begged between moan.

'Die...'

"H-help... Da-Darling Help me! Ngh..." Ryeah begged between her moans, wishing for his trainer to do something.

'Die... Die... I want to die...'

"Hehehe... Now it's my turn to have fun!" The man said, befor a loud pop could be heard. If he heard it correct it was a sound of a man's cock pulling out from his pokèmon's pussy... But soon a loud gasp could be heard as the man inserted his dick inside her pokèmon. "Ngh!.. Ah...Stop!" Ryeah begged as the man made his way on her.

"..." Nothing he said nothing, His mind blank. His body not wanting to move, As they assault his pokèmon. 'I love you...' Suddenly a flash of image of Ryeah came to his mind... It was them in the pinwheel forest in Unova, their second region who they both desired to win the league. They where attacked by a horde of many wild poison type pokèmon and unable to move... "If this is the last time I'm gonna see you Ryeah... I... I love you!" He confesed, as he placed Ryeah eside a tree. She was injured, and can't move much. Wounds and cuts all around her body, as his trainer jumped in front and protect her from the attacks of the wild pokèmon. He is at his limit and they knew if no help is coming... they will surely die. And as the situation gets worse every second... "I Love you too!!! T-that's why if... If we can survive this... Promise me that we are going to get married!" She confused as she tried to stand up, pain surge to every part of her body... Then her trainer fell to the ground unconcious, full of wounds and worse...poison. She walked towards him as she held him close...giving him a kiss in the lips. A passionate kiss... Then both of them fainted.

'What's that...' He asked in his mind, a second flash of images came. It was the time where both him and Keit saved Liliane... The man trying to kill him, as Liliane lay on the ground unconcious. Raped. And Beaten half to death. And when she recovered... she bitten his right arm... And a few days later. There she is loving him like Ryeah was doing to him...

Suddenly a voice in his head spoke, 'Will you just stand there... And hear their moans as they got raped?' It was his voice, His heart's voice to be exact. 'What are you saying... I can't do a thing. I am wonthl-' His mind reasoned, but was cut off as his heart spoke again... 'Then who saved Ryeah from those poison types?' His heart spoke, as the images of him... his body unconcious yet stood up as the pokèmon attack him... Even so many times he fell, he still stood up every time. He protected her until rangers arrived. 'And who are the ones who saved Liliane from that abussive traineer of her? If it wasn't for you who heard her voice, Who might know if she will have a good life! If it wasn't for you they are gone... SO BE A MAN AND SAVE THEM!' His heart... No, His every being decided. He will not let his pokèmon be abused. He will not let them suffer... All those pain he endured was for them! Those moments with them... He would do anything to save them!

"No more..." He said in a low, emotionless tone. "What? Did ya say..?" The man said, stopping from thrusting. This made Ryeah have a bit of time for breathing, which he noticed and begun thrusting again with much more force.

"I said... QUIT THIS BULLSHIT BEFORE I CUT YOUR FUCKING DICK OFF MY GIRL!" He ordered, enrage, no... It is his Love for them. His struggles to remove the restrains starting to get stronger eac passing moment. "Ohh really... How would ya- Hey S-stop." He said rather afraid, a loud pop could be heard. If he guessed correct he pulled out, And by the sound of it he is backing away. What he is afraid off is him... The chair broke as well as the floor that made a mini crater as he stomped off the restrains that held his foot in place. His arms stretching on the side making the restrains broke of due to immense force... He is standing up. He is not that lean nor athletic... But somehow his muscles are really dense. With him only wearing his boxers you could see his body turned to something really amazing. Is this the power of Adrenaline? His love? Or something else?

"Wha- How did..." The sound of the manly voice started but ended with a voice of a female... Which is somehow he knew. "THIS IS MY... love to them..." He said in quite an awesome way at start... But after removing the blindfold. The so-called 'Mastermind' on this rape was... Keit. Both confused and 'What The...' Expression could be seen on his face as he look towards Keit, who is at the other side of the room, If he remembered correctly the the sound of footsteps came to a stop on where Keit is standing. She is wearing a light blue and pink stirpped underwear (panty and bra.) And is holding a somewhat black box device. (A voice changing box.)

He is in a pink room, Filled with stuff toys. A bed with pink pillows and cover place neatly on the left side of where he is standing, A wooden closet at the foot of the bed, A desk on the right side of the room filled with naughty books (Doujinshi/Manga, and hot male magazine.), and a laptop... the search app. is open and what is displayed is... 'How to tease your Man and make him have his best night ever...' and a secret shop's sale a voice changing device. His two pokèmon on the ground naked and laying on the ground on their front, their breast pressed against the floor, Their legs spread open as the little girl who is Keit's pokèmon. Spritzee, whose hands on rubbing Liliane's slit and her clit, while her mouth lapping and licking over Ryeah's. The little hybrid also naked... leaning towards Ryeah as her sex was revealed towards him.

All of the girls are surprised, except for the hybrid spritzee who is busy with Ryeah. Ryeah on the other hand looking at Reiko as small gasps and moans escape her lips. While Liliane and Keit are speechless.

Is this a dream? But it wasn't a dream... Infront of him are the girls who are having their fun. "Wha-" He said, as his mouth hung open. His boxer's felt tight... gulping as he can't take off his gaze towards them. 'Crap... Not now...' He said in his mind, telling his raging erection to calm down. But the mix of their seductive play and the smell of sex in the air making his dick hard as the rush of male hormones surge in his body.

He turned around his face all red, The hybrid spritzee finally pulling her head up from her delicious meal. A smile of satisfaction on her face, as she looked towards him confused on what happened. "T-tell me K-keit... Wha-what's happening..?" He asked, not wanting for that question to be answered. "Eh, why me..?" She asked, rather embarrased and disapponted on what happened. But Both Liliane and Ryeah looked at her, as well as her spritzee. "Fine..." She sighed...

After explaining, About past 7 in the evening.*

"So let me get this straight... Ryeah you are already planning to mate with me the whole time after the pinwheel forest incident?" He asked, Still wearing the boxers, sitting on the bed. As Both his Pokèmon, Keit and Spritzee. Sitting on the floor, as they are looking on the floor ashamed on what they had done. Ryeah just nodded, as she is about to burst to tears. But Reiko just continued, "Then Keit you are planning to have sex with me if we got to your house for the night, and you're also planning for me to mate with your spritzee..." "Yeah... Both of us somehow wanted you to have fun with us and Ryeah..." She said in a low tone, as the spritzee nodden in agreement. "And Liliane... After we saved you. You said that you gained feelings for me and that you felt that I am in to pokèphilia... You wanted me..." He said "Yes..." She sighed as she nodded, a tear trailed down from he left eye from her chin to the floor. "And Finally... You Tried to use this method to get in me..?" He said, his face darkening. All of them are afraid...afraid that they will not be accepted by him. "It's my-" Keit said but was cut off as Reiko stood up.

"Then just tell from the start! It's not that I will let you get in me easily or anything... But I'm still a man you know..." He said rather embarrased, his face brightens up a bit as his face blush red. And when they heard those words, they raised their head... As his caring smile greeted them. This made their worries of him doing something bad fade, Their face brightens up. As Both Liliane and Ryeah jumped giving him a barrage of kisses. Both Keit and spritzee looked at each other giggling...

A few sweet moments later...*

Reiko agreed to mate with both Ryeah and Liliane... While Keit who planned all this, had barely given a chance to explain herself, But in the end since she helped both of his pokèmon show what they are trully feeling about him. Let her have what she wanted him for... Sex to her and her beloved spritzee.

"Are you really sure about this Ryeah..?" Reiko asked, his body naked. While Ryeah who is still wet from Spritzee's Dinner, Both of them are sitting on the bed. Blushing... The fact that they are going to do something that both of them wanted made their heart beat fast. Their faces all red... As both of their sex anticipating what will happen next. And since they asked the others to give them some time they are alone in the room.

'What should I do... I'm here and did all that things infront of him, Now I'm really excited about us having our first time... But I'm not doing anything to please him.' She thought, A hot feeling coming from her sex... which is getting really wet already and staining the fur covering her slit and the pink bedsheet. It was not new to her because of her feelings to him, But this time she is barely holding it...

While Reiko who is still confused on what he would do, Started to get some naughty ideas about him and Ryeah. His cock that was rock hard, twitching. It felt nice for him but starting to get a bit painful. 'I really love Ryeah... But is it fine by her to be with me? Can I satisfy her?.." He thought as more and more questions pop inside his head.

Both of them didn't say a word in the first minutes, Until Ryeah spoke...

"I-I can't take it anymore..." She said childishly, as she stood up infront of him, and leaned towards him for a kiss. "Rye-" He was stopped as her soft anf warm lips touches his, Her left paw on his chest as her right paw caressing his face. Her body pressing against his, All of this felt amazing. His trail of thoughts fading away.

Reiko didn't want her to stop just yet... He wanted more of this feeling. Without a second thought, he pushed his tongue forward and Ryeah who felt his tongue prodded against her lips, gave way. As he explored her... A sweet liquid that tastes like peccha berry could be tasted as hr tongue wrestled against his... Both of them wanting dominance. But in the end the need for air hit him hard... It was a wrong idea to battle for dominance since he is a human.

He pulled out, as he sucked in as much of the precious air he needed. A trail of saliva between them. "Ryeah... Tha-Thats was amazing..." He said gasping for air. But she replied by shooking her head, "No, I still want more..." She said plainly, as her right hand trailed down to his neck, chest, abs, and finally his eager length, he was looking at her eyes which is filled with love but a feeling of lust could be seen. It was a 5 inches long cock, It wasn't that big... But it will do. Her paw pads brushed the tip of his cock which made him let a groan of pleasure. She helt her paw on top for some seconds, it was really soft and if she would ever give him a blowjob... It will felt heavenly. His cock above her entrance, even at a distance it felt warm and pleasant.

Soon she remove her paw... It's not what she wanted. This made him rather disappointed, "Don't worry Reiko... I know that what will I give you will feel much better..." She reassured, As she started lowering herself. And as the tip touched her entrance she looked at him and smiled. Before plunging it in one swoop motion. "Ngh!" Reiko groaned "MngAaaah!" Ryeah moaned in both pain and pleasure... Both blood and Fem-cum flowed to his dick. She was biting her lower lip, and stayed there to adjust to the feeling. "Ryeah are you alright, If it hurt we can sto-" He said in a caring voice, But stopped as she shook her head. He knew what she meant and just decided to let her.

A few moments passed, she looked at him and gave a quick nod. Telling him that she is fine. She then pulled back, a few centimeters still inside her. Before slamming it inide back in, Her fem-cum made it easy for entrance... His cock hitting her deapest parts. 'S-so warm, slick and it's wrapping around me tightly...' He thought. As she rock back and forth, Both of them letting out moans and groans of pleasure, as each thrust made her flow with her juices to his cock and crotch making a wet slapping sound.

His body now laying on the bed to give her better movement, Her arms placed on his chest to get balance and her legs spread to the side to give better access. Each thrust, made him have a clear view of him entering hers. As her developing breast erect from the pleasure, and bouncing a bit from her movement. "Ohh... Reiko... My beloved Rieko... Harder please... Do it harder!" She said between moans, He started ramming his cock in rhythm with her movement, each thrust grew faster and harder. Her juices flowing continously, as the part of the bed become wet. Her insides getting tightr and tighter, as he felt something started to well up inside him.

Both of them can't think anything else about each other, This feeling is so much. And their hips just won't stop moving as the bed creak on each thrust, Their moans gre loader by the minute... Both Keit and Liliane who is just the other side of the room, hearing those words... Both of them imagining what they are doing as they both start to stimulate themselves... Each of their pleasure moans made their stimulating more rougher, as they insert one finger inside or their finger would brush their clitoris. Both of them fantasizing Reiko doing it to them.

"R-Re-Reiko... Ngh... I- I can't- Mmmhh" Ryeah said between her moans, A burning sensation in her womb. Her walls tightening around his dick... As it throbbed and each pulse of his dick sends a new kind of pleasure to her. "M-me too... R-Ryeah... I can't... You just felt... So... So good..." Reiko responded, trying to hold his orgasm as possible to prolong their pleasure... But it was too much.

With Ryeah pulled up, She rammed her hips down on full force which made Reiko lost his chance to thrust upwards, as he felt a sharp pain in his waist but quickly replaced by pleasure.

"Reiko!" She moaned, As her orgasm hit her, her juices gushing out saoking their nether regions before saokinng the bed, Her paws dugged on the bed covers harmlessly and her back arching backwards. her walls clenching on his dick which sent him over the edge. "Ryeah!" He groaned his hips gave a final thrust reaching the deepest it could, as his ropes and ropes of seed was shot inside her womb. His hands dugging a bit on her back... While on the other room, Both Keit and Liliane who are pleasuring themselves heard their loud moan and both sending them over the edge as welll. Maximazing the effort to give them the pleasure they needed... Keit's left hand fondling her right breast as her she insert two of her fingers inside her love tunnel, Juices flowing t her hand and the bed sheets. "Reiko!" She screamed, her orgasm hit her. Her walls twitching to what he thought of her finger as Reiko's dick. And Liliane who is still stimulating herself but she knew she don't want to cum just yet. As she opened her eyes she saw Keit who was already fast asleep...

Both Reiko and Ryeah exhausted from their love making. Ryeah pulled out... As his rock hard dick turned to just half as hard. Ryeah then rested on his side as both of them catching their breaths. "That...was amazing..." He between gasps "Yeah... I'm now really happy that we finally become one." She said, as she snuggled closer to him.

Suddenly the door flung open, a pink blur quickly swooping insidide the room and jumped towards the bed. Both of them surprrised, "Wha-" It crashed to them, Ryeah fell unconcious but Reiko felt a moist and warm... It was Spritzee's lip that he felt. Her tongue prodding to his lips requesting entrance. He tried to resist by pushing her... But her left hand was at the back of his head and the other on his chest while she was sitting on her lap and her wet entrance felt amazing, it was warm as her juices covering his tip. 'Spritzee... Wait Let me Rest!' he said in his mind, his mouth just let out muffled words and can't be understand. Knowing he can't escape this until she had her way, he let her. Her tongue quickly exploring his mouth, it tastes like oran berry but it tastes quite diffirent. It was somehow like the smell of Ryeah... Then he remembered, She was actually lapping at Ryeah's slit a little while back. And besides the taste wasn't that bad.

'Wha- What happened..?' Ryeah asked herself, remembering the pink blur before she passed out. Since the impact was like a pokèmon's attack and she was right. She felt a little kick on her side, and as she rose up she saw the hybrid spritzee kissing with Reiko. Both of their saliva mixing together, as the excess leak from their mouth. It was sloppy, But she knew they are enjoying this.

She rose up from the bed to give them space, Which made Spritzee pulled of from the kiss. Reiko was gasping precious air for the second time, Both of them looked towards the direction. Spritzee quickly rose up from Reiko's lap and to Ryeah's side. "I'm just gonna go see Liliane... She might want some-" She said reaching for the door knob, But was quicly pulled by spritzee who effortlessly pulled her back to the bed. "What are you-" She tried to resist but it was too late she was thrown off to the bed bouncing slightly as she landed. "What are you trying to do spritzee?" Reiko asked, She just walked towards them and made a stop as she was infront of them. "You see... R-reiko... You... You look nice that's why... I wanted to have an egg with you!" She said, Her eyes wattery and her face all red as she play with her fingers. It wasn't like her to ask something... Since Keit trained her to do so. Both of them at loss of words...

"Then why me too..?" Ryeah asked, adjusting her position so she could sit on the bed. "Because I- I want your help for something... I... I don't know why but It just came in my mind." She said walking towards her, she leaned forward as she whispered something. Which Reiko didn't quite heard.

"You see... I wanted you to..." She whispered, Reiko not wanting to do something stupid didn't try to get in the conversation. He just sat on the edge of the bed as he waited them to finish. 'What could they be talking about?' He asked himself, Some ideas popping out his mind But even before he could have an erotic fantasy, she heard them concluding their little chat. "...So can you do that?" Spritzee asked, her face all red asking her to do that. Ryeah's face was all red, she just gave a nod. They looked at him, 'If Reiko will like it then...maybe...' Ryeah said to herself, Reiko was looking away to one of the corner of the room.

Suddenly both spritzee and Ryeah called his name, When he turnd around. He saw spritzee lapping on Ryeah's pussy and was lapping over her juices and his cum. Spritzeee was purring as she licked the oozing cum from her pussy, her arms raising Ryeah's legs upward and her own legs spreading a bit to give him a better view of her sex, It was pinkish, and a bit small due to her size but thinking he would put his dick there... He knew it will feel much more tighter than Ryeah's. Ryeah who is still panting from the previous sex giving out soft moans. "D-darling... How do... you like the view..?" She asked between moans, as her right paw was placed on spritzees head and guiding her insides her, while her left paw was spreading her pussy also giving him a better view of what they had done earlier.

'I can't look away...' He said in his mind, as his body is indeed attracted to the sight. His dick slowly getting harder, Then suddenly spritzee licked her clitoris which made Ryeah gave a load moan. And it resulted to his dick getting hard in an instant. His right hand making it's way down and unconciously jerking himself. Spritzee letting out a muffled moan as she waved her ass in the air... Gesturing him to start his duty.

And without second though, crawled on the bed and made his way. 'I wonder... If what she is doing feels good...' He thought, thinking the idea as he was now at her back. He wanted to do it and if he won't do it now... Then when will he? So after a few moments of him staring at her cute pussy. He lowered his face to it as his right hand grope the right part of her ass. And as he lowered himself down... a rather strange smell entered his nose. It was quite sour... maybe due to sweat and at the same time sweet. It was rather familiar... And when he thought about it. When he had sex with Ryeah, and the time where he was tied that smell was there. And as his nose touched her wet slit it made spritzee moaned, her body arching backward as she felt for the first time ever someone. Someone who she wanted so badly is going to do something she desired all her life. Recovering from the sudden touch, she continued licking of Ryeah's pussy.

Reiko's each warm breath sends shiver's of pleasure to spritzee, which she let out light moans. 'It's quite warm... I wonder how it tastes like.' He thought as he pulled her her right cheek and shove his mouth to her pussy. "Mngh..." He was surprised it tastes like oran berries, though there is a bit of after taste. His tongue brushing at her folds as her juices was overflowed to his tongue. He wanted more, that's why his tongue explored her with more effort and some time he brushed to her sensitive spot, Which made spritzee squirm. And a few licks later, she reached her peak... Her walls clenching as she arched backward letting out a really loud moan as her arms dugged into the covers. Her juices flowing to his hungry mouth, He tried to swallow all the juices he could get. But it was too much most of it dripped down his chin and her orgasm continued for a couple of seconds.

She layed down on the bed as she is recovering from her orgasm, her tongue lolling out as for the first time she let her first orgasm... It felt amazing and she wanted more of it. Reiko sat down beside her. "Are you okay spritzee?" He asked, Ryeah sat on where she was snugglinf on one of the pillows nearby. After few minuets she stood up, and almost fell as she felt her body weak. "Yeah... I'm fine don't worry..." She said weakly, she then leaned forward to Ryeah gesturing her to continue on what they discussed earlier. She placed the pillow on her side exposing herself once more to Reiko's sight before laying on the bed, slgihtly adjusting herself. Slowly spritzee crawled over the bed and stopped when she was at the top of her adjusting her position as she lowered herself to the female lopunny.

Ryeah was below her breast pressing against spritzee's there legs spread wide as spritzee lay on her stomach and their pussy almost pressing on each other as they present their rear to him. Their hands holding on each other to support themselves. Both of them looking at him, wanting him to make his move. He gulped, both of them are cute just alone yet this happened... Looking at their pussies, Ryeah's was wet and a reminder of him having sex with her while spritzee's is wet due to her orgasm earlier. That smell came back... Sweet and attracting him. With both of the view and smell... His dick gotten harder again. Instinctively he crawled towards them, Both of them smiling.

As he was at the rear of the two, he gently pulled them back. Making their breast jiggle, Gently le aligned his dick in between their pussy sandwich. 'It's going in...' spritzee thought as she felt his dick slowly penetrating them. Both of them let out a soft moan as his whole length was in between them. 'Amazing... This feels much better...' He thought as he let out a low groan as their pussies twitching that sends pleasure to him.

"I'm gonna start moving now, okay..?" He said rather unsure, since spritzee is not his pokèmon and this is technically sex. Seeing he is hesitating to completely wild, Spritzee spoke. "Don't worry... I know if it's you... No, I'll give eveything to you so please be mine too..." She said, she wanted him not just his child to her. She wanted a lover, and seeing he is fine doing it to a pokèmon like her made her want to do so. "Don't worry... Liliane and I talked about it... but the decission is still yours..." She said, he was unsure on what to say... So his pokèmons now sold him as a male prostitute or what? But she was really cute... And the way she battled Ryeah before, It's like she was impressing him. He decided...

"Fine... It's like all of you wanted to make a harem for me though..." He said raher embarassed, the thought of just having just one girl. Then just over a span of a few week after saving a girl, made her move to him. Then now a hybrid who is eager to have an egg with him together with both his pokèmon and a rather... flirthy trainer of her's. Certainly any man will get jelous that he is loved very much... Though he still knew having a relationship with a pokèmon is Illegal.

He then pulled back until the tip of his penis is in between the two. Before slamming it with full force. Both pokèmon moaned as they where banged hard by him. their pussies twitching each time he forced himself between them, while a load moan could be heard from both of them as he pulled back and hitting their clitoris, which sends pleasure oll over their body. Lust completely overtaking their minds, as they continue giving moans to let his instincts start to take over... Which succeeded as his already rough banging lost it's rhythm as he banged them as hard as he could. Groans of pleasure escaping his mouth.

His dick throbbed as both pokèmon's pussies twitch in every thrust he gave and their fem-cum covered his dick making it easy to thrust. "Crap I'm gonna-" He groaned as he gave a final hard thrust, His dick twitching as white spunk was shot in between the girls. Spraying over their stomach and cunt. A few drops dripping to their pussies. As the warm feeling of his cum on their entrance combined with the feeling of his skin pressing against their clitoris, sent them over the edge as well. Both pokèmon letting out a loud moan, as fem-cum gushed out of their pussies spraying over his dich and crotch area. Both of their bodies convulsed as their body arched backwards, thier pussies clenching as floods of their juices came, spritzees tongue lolling out.

As soon as their orgasms came to a stop, spritzee passed out. Ryeah giving all the strength she got to push spritzee to her side before looking at Reiko who was exhausted from all the sex he had and was sitting on the edge of the bed. She gave out a faint smile before slowly closing her eyes as she fell into sleep. With him finally getting up the strength to stand woled towards the side as he looked over the two who spritzee was snuggling at Ryeah, Both of them satisfied. He then pulled the pink blanket that was pushed way because of what they had done. Luckily it was dry so he pulled it and covered their bodies and said. "Goodnight..." He walked towards the door, pressing the light switch on the left side of the door (about on the chest level.) The lights turned off, he then opened the door that was left slightly open and walked out. 'Maybe I should take a bath... I know Both Keit and Liliane don't like a man that smelly.' He said in his mind sighing, as he went his way to the hallway.

Each step the floor creaked, which caught Liliane's attention. 'Reiko... Reiko...' Both her ears plopping down as her stimulation has increased dur to her giving more effort, as her right paw playing her clit or she would sometimes insert one of her fingers inside. As she thought of a wild Reiko, As both of them having fun. . Reiko who looked very manly as he fuck her wild. She was at the bottom wearing a sexy black lingerie, As both of them covered in a bed full of Roses and Love... *Twitch* twitch* Her right ear perked up as she heard a couple of footsteps in the hallway. She stopped slowly opening her teary eyes, then removing her right paw from her warm and wet cunt. Her juices dripping to the bedsheets which is colored white as some of her juices made the fur in her paw also wet. She rose up from the bed, slowly and quietly making her way to the door. She pushed the door only opening it slight so she could peak, But what she saw is a really great view. Her face all red as she saw Reiko completely naked walking towards to the stairs. His body even not quite the athletic type has atleast some areas which are lean and a bit muscular... particularly his abs which already looked rock hard. And his dick even it was flacid it certainly looked delicious for her... But her sight to treasure finally came to an end. As Reiko reaced the stairway and went down.

'Reiko...Reiko...' She though as her right paw made it's way down her body and started to stimulate herself again as she gave out soft moans of delight for his body. Suddenly she realized he was already gone. 'I- even I was raped... He saved me... And I Loved him that's why...' Her mind fighting over the idea to have sex with him. Yes, she was raped... And her mind is still telling her not to have sex since she might ended up getting abused again. But her heart tell her that he is nice and he will not do that... and since she admire him more than anyone else. It's like her worries would just melt away when he was near... 'I- I want to be with him... even he would abuse me!' She made up her mind, Finding courage to do so she walked out of the room and went downstairs.

Reiko went inside the the restroom, It was quite small and simple. A bathtub on the far right, and a cabinet adjacent to the bathtub which was seperated by a clear glass a slightly smaller cutted glass on the left which was the door. (Since Reiko and spritzee lived here alone, they are fine seeing each other even in the bath.) A sink also placed on the other side of the cabinet and on the other side is a the toilet. The floor is tiled which was white, and the walls are painted white and pink on the edges. While unlike other room the light's here automatically turn on, since there in a motion sensor placed right above the door. He walked towards to the bathub but stopped as he looked to the cabinet, which he thought where the towels and laundy basket are, which he was right as he opened it. He closed it again and made his way to the bathtub, he slide the galss door to the right before closing it back. Leaning toward the knob, he twisted it and water started to flow to the bathtub. The drain closed, so he didn't worry about the water going to waste.

'Water... Is he going to bathe?' Liliane thought her juices dripping on the floor, maybe was also dripping on the floor on the way to the restoom. She was listening to Reiko, a plan forming in her mind so to make Reiko his move. As she was thinking of how she could get him getting harder and that her plan would not fail... But she ran out of time as she heard Reiko submerged himself in the water. The water overflowed a bit as he did. Her planned screwd if she won't make a move. She hesitated, 'What should I do... What to do...' Her mind on a panick, But she just went inside barged right in and to the bathtub. "Not again..!" He said in surprise, A loud splash as Liliane jumped to the bath with him.

As the water isn't that much flowing out of the tub, Reiko spoke. "Wha-who..?" Was all he said as he saw the Lucario in his front all wet from the water, Her curvy figure showing since the water made her fur damp and heavy. Her E cups showing in a much more seductive way, though thanks to the water he didn't notice her dripping wet pussy. "Li-Liniane..." He gulped, he knew she also asked her to had sex... But he was nervous. Nervous that after saving her, she wanted him. And afraid that he would change and abuse her. Liliane looked at him, standing on the bathtub. Her left arm covering her breast, which failed misserably as she squeezed it too much. Yhis made Reiko's face all red... he tried to avert his attention so he looked down. And also failed... Her pussy showing more because of the wet fur curving around her body. (Nosebleed... Ah, no...) "I- Sorry..." He turned around trying to make his way out of the bathtub.

"W-wait!" She said, pulling his arm back with just the right amoungt of force needed to stop him. Covering his eyes as he went back... "W-what is it... Li-Liliane..?" He asked nervously knowing to well what will happen... "Reiko... Uh... I want to know Do you- Do you love me!?" She asked, embarassed. "Wha- I don't know what to say... I-" He said, opening his eyes... On what he saw was not the Liliane who is afraid to show her feeling nor the loli Liliane he saw at the hospital... It was the Liliane who is serious, Her Love could be seen in her Ruby eyes... Her paws holding each other, Wanting to know how he really felt for her. He ca't say no, Being in her condition... She might ran away. His face blushing as he felt something warm in his chest, The same as when he was with Ryeah in the pinwheel forest incident. He Loved him... And if this is the way that she would be with him forever. He opened his mouth, Liliane getting teary again. 'It's a no... He would Reje-' "Yes, I love you with all my heart. I love you with all my heart... You, Ryeah and spritzee are now my family!" He said, his right arm placed on his chest where his heart was located. "Really..?" Her face darkens a bit. "Liliane... what's wro-" He moved forward to her to know what's the problem but she jumped to him in a tight embrace and kissed him. His mind too busy in his feeling that he didn't notice his manhood on the rise by just looking at her gorgeous body, and now it was touchign her belly.

"Huh?" She pulled back, Reiko placed a hand to cover his raging erection. "Reiko... Let me see it." She said childishly as she leaned forward reaching her right par to his hand. "W-wait Liliane I jus-" He said emberassed, as his hands was been easily lifted from hiding his dick to Liliane. A seductive s ile formed in her face. "Wah!" she was surprised as it plopped down her nose, gigling. He smelled like sweat, just like any man would in that area. His intoxicating smell invading her senses. As she held his dick in her face, opening her mouth. "Itadakimasu!" She said, "Wai-" But it was too late she had put t in her mouth, Her warm and soft tongue wrapping around his dick, his whole cock inside her mouth as she sucked at it like a lillipop... an adult only lollipop.

"Mnnhh..." She moaned, it taste's a bit pale yet the taste f his cum and the juices of both spritzee and Ryeah is enough, and thanks to her wanted him so bad she would do anything for him. His feets are shakin as he find it difficult to think, his legs soon giving out. It felt really great... her tongue and how she suck on him. Then add a cute wet look of a sexy Lucario... he won't last that much. As he fell to his back, water splashing as he did. But that didn't stop her from sucking him off... His dick throbbed and twitched. Pre cum oozed from his tip, which dripped to her tongue the salty and manly taste made her do twice the effort. Her sucking become harder as his orgasm hit him. Ropes and ropes of white sticky substance spraying n her mouth, she tried to swallow all of it. But each time she gulped what's left on her mouth it would be replaced by another and started filling her mouth, and then oozing at both sides of her mouth to her chin and to the water. She continued sucking until his dick came to a stop. She pulled back licking of what of the white substance left in his dick, slowly opeing his eyes which he was completely taken over. He saw a Lucaro opening her maw her tongue full of his cum before closing and swallowing it all. 'Sexy...' He though, he felt his semi hard dick getting harder again as her right paw started jerking him off.

"Liliane... Are you sure..?" He asked between breaths, She just nodded. Then shemoved closer to him pseeing his breasts on his dick, then placing it between them before squeezing them at the side using her paws to tighten it even more, combined the feeling of her breast being wet and her tongue licking the tip of cock. It felt like a pussy... His hips started moving on it's own on a slow and steady rhythm. As it got back to full mass she pulled back, which was returned by a disappointed groan from Reiko.

Liliane just smiled and went over to the corner of the bathtub, leaning forward to the wall. Her legs spread wide, her left arm supprting her by acting as a support on the wall while her right paw, spreading her pussy as it was also like groping her right ass cheek. "Nii-chan! Let's play!" She said playfully, or should I say in a loli tone. He gulped again... knowing what to do. He went forward, the water making it hard to move forward but he made it. Pulling her ass by his right hand a bit he aligned himself, and slowly penetrated her.

'It's going in... Reiko is making Love with me...' She though as his dick easily went inside her, her vagina twitching at his dick pulsed inside her. Moans coming out from her mouth... Soon he was all the way in, her pussy so tight. "I'm gonna start moving now, 'kay?" He said. "Mngh!" She nodded, he tried to pull back but he can't. He still tried but still to no avail, she noticed it. "W-what's wrong..?"She asked, "Nothing... It's just I can't pull back..." He responded still trying to pull back, soon he tried it with more force which resulted in both of them experiencing something new that gave both of them a new feeling of pleasure. "Ngah!" She yelped in pleasure, surprised at his sudden movement. Her body shivering in delight, he too as well can't deny the fact it felt really good. As his knees shake and is gripping on her ass grew harder. After recovering he spoke. "Are you okay... It didn't hurt or anything right?" He asked in concern, she shook her head. "No it didn't... But actually it was amazing..." she said, "And if it's alright you can grope my... Breast while we do it." She continued, He just nodded his free hand reaching to her left breast and started thrusting.

Pleasured moans filled the room, echoing back from the edges. As their moans resounded in their minds, their senses completely taken over by instinct. "Rr-Reiko... Not soe...Rawgh!"She moaned, But he was already completey taken over. His mind can't process what she said, as to what he is focusing is his thrusting.

Soon her pussy cleched, her juices covering his dick as water mixed with her juices covered his crotch and to the water below. Removing his right hand from groping her ass, he raised her right foot setting it over the wall giving him better acess to her pussy. His teeth clenched, as he fuck her full force. Her thoughts melting away as he felt his cock reached the deepest area that wasn't reached before by her old trainer's wimp dick. His thrust loosing it's rhythm as she came, her juices covering his dick as it dripped down to the water below. The smell of fem-cum intoxicated his senses, his mind in a hazy blur as he still continued banging her. "W-wait I...I just...Mngh!" She pleaded, but was stopped as another orgasm hit her for the second time.

Continuing, He then finally spoked. "S-sorry...It's just you... Ngh!.. Feel that good..." he groaned, as he still ravagely banged her with all his might. "Re-Really..?" She asked, "I'm gonna-"he let out a groan of approval. "Then... Cum... CUM INSIDE!" She said, her walls clenching again as her third and strongest orgasm hit her. The sudden tightness and warm feeling sent him over the edge as every last drop of his sum was poured to his womb mixing with her juices. 'Wa-warm!' She though as she felt her uterus filled by his warm spunk. Her tongue Lolling out... as his teeth cleched his dick on the deepest parts of hers as his ropes and ropes of life giving semen filled her and dribbling out of her pussy to the bath.

He then pulled back, Both of them exhauseted. As he sat on the bathtub, she also sat in his lap. "Wha-You know I came here to bathe?" He said gasping, "I know... I know... But if it's alright I wanna take a bath with you too..." She said, As both of them fell asleep in the bathtub...

'I wonder what happened to Keit...' His final thoughts where as he fell to his slumber.

:Keit Lost his chance to have sex with Reiko, as she came early and passed out.:

The next day...*

"Why-why-Whyyyyy...?" Keit asked childishly, her pink panty showing to Reiko as she moved around the other couch on the other side of the table. "Well you see... Liliane and Ryeah, uncluding spritzee drained me out all the night... so-" He said, wearing a plain black shirt and an indoor shorts. "I can't have saex with you! Is that it...? After spritzee told me howw delicious your dick where... You're so cruel!" She said, walking towards Reiko and leaning towards him as her small breast touched his arm as she pull him closer. Another lump on his throat formed... "So that's why..." She said with a seductive voice.

Thump thump thump*

His mind going blank, his hea- I mean rushing footsteps could be heard. *Thud* As Liliane, Ryeah and spritzee... who are all still naked and sweaty..? Holding something on their hands... "W-what's happening... wah..? I see arceus..." She passed out again. "Thanks for saving me..." He said, "But why are you rushing...And what is-" He said but was cut off as he realized what they are holding, both paws or hands they are holding each an egg... their sexes all wet as their juices dripping to the floor... A sweet scent... though not arousing. He know what is it... Their juices are flowing since they gave birth...

"Wha-Is the father-" He said rather nervously, Pointing at himself. All of the pokèmon nodded. "Wha-"He passed out...

A few weeks later...*

Things got a bit more casual, If it was casual... All of the girls had their way. Except for Keit who found herself a boyfriend. But since spritzee wanted him as her lover... So instead of going on their journey he decided that him and his pokèmon live here. Just if he would share the bill... The eggs are fine and ocassionally shake.

"Reiko!" Ryeah screamed... As Reiko, Liliane, Spritzee, Keit and her boyfriend rushed towards Reiko's room. "What is it!?" Reiko said afraid of a bad news... Ryeah turned on her back at him as she was holding somthing... or someone? She turned around, as the others finally made their way to Reiko's room... "Wha-" "She's cute!" "Wanna have a cute child like that hun?" "Keit...wha-what are you-" All of them said at once, wearing some casual clothes for indoors. As Ryeah was carrying a bady buneary... a hybrid. Her form was like human yet her appearance is a buneary. He walked closer... "What should we call her?" Ryeah asked, Reiko teary that he is now a father... "H-how about... C-Claire?" He said, She smiled "That's a wonderful name, Claire." She said... 'Though he better think some names for the other two...' Keit thought. 'If our egg hatched... I'm gonna name her -" Both spritzee and Liliane thought, as both of them and Reiko thought if the other two would be a pokèmon or a hybrid...

 **(Part 1 cliff hanger. Claire backstory finished.)Now onto the next... short story...**

Same day...

'I'm sorry... --... please forgive me. A female said in tears... holding a baby boy covered in blanket and asleep, as she walked towards the road to an orphanage... Her body shivering as the wind blew snow to her. No people at the streets. As she was at the front of the orphanage... Placing the baby at the front door. "Remember I love you..." She whispered as she crouched and leaned as she kissed the sleeping boy in the forehead, awakening him. Before placing a note on the blanket he was covered to. The boy was giggling a bit... But as her mother walked away he started to cry. She turned back, hesitating as she wanted to carry him back and be with him. But for arceus sake... the door flung open as a wonan in a coat rushed towards the front dooor. She was startled and fled... As her tears formed in her eyes. "I'm sorry..." She muffled, as her black and red hair got wet as snow fell on her hair. "Wha-A child..." The woman said in surprise as he picked up the child, and carry him. She then noticed a note stuck betwwen the folds of the blanket. And Red it 'Please- I know I am not in the right to say this, But as her mother I care for him... Please Love him as I love him as my child... I want to give him everything that's why I want him to live... Xerxo, Remember I Love you even I left you here you're the only one I care about.' She noticed a few scratch mark on the paper but didn't care to what it was... He then took the child inside...

 **Another cliff hanger, so the part 1 revolves around Claire's Father (who go pretty damn lucky.) And his girls. So I know what what people thinks... "Ashu-chan we know Xerxo will have a harem..." So I'm gonna answer it right now... It depends. So let me know in the reviews what you think first... "No burns!"And the part two that revolves around the life of Xerxo's mother... Yep It's a quick story... since I will give a deeper development about the characters and the story. (And my grammar... my mispelled words... and maybe my ero- wait... I mean my imaginative mind 'Almost slipped that one.')** **. But who is she? Find out on the next chapters!** **(On chapter 1 Xerxo is abandoned when he was 6, Then who is the baby? All of this would be meaningful at the later chapters.)**

 **So please If you want to request a story please use the reviews, and Thank you for reading!** **My pages are nearly close to republishing... My YT will be posted as games and speed draw or paint. While my FB page will be for updates, and for requests for drawings or story.**


	3. Remembering our Fate (re-edit)

**Hello! Ashura here! People might wonder who is the baby named Xerxo in the 2nd chapter if in the first chapter he was abandoned at the age of 6? Well on this chapter and the next chapter, that will have meaning...**

 **And Sorry for the really really REALLY! Late update. (Too busy with school, Now is my semestral break and have time to do it without any of my reports or Qualitative research... I have one because my course is engineering.) (Well I also play Minecraft, Cs Go, Osu and reading lots of lemons and Gawd there are so many good ones right now, I can't help myself.)**

 **Please feel free to suggest stories (Usually no YAOI, But I am working on a story that may also fit in the catergory... So if it goes well, I'll accept YAOI stories to be made.) at the reviews, And please correct my mistakes you had found in the story. (Except for grammar, Still working on that...) "And let me know what do you think about it. "No Burns!"**

 **And this chapter is about the "Full deatails" of Xerxo's past, The continuation of the first chapter and a few more things... (Well you know chapter 2 has a diffirent timeline on chapter 1, and those aren't mistakes... all of it has meaning for this 3rd and 4th chapter)**

 **This Chapter contains Death (not my stuff but meh...) and teasing :3**

 **Pokèmon is owned by pokèmon company in japan, No money is acquired in the story and No Copyrights claim had been violated. While all the characters are rightfully mine.**

 _Chapter 3: Remembering Fate_

-about 19 years ago...-

"I'm sorry... Xerxo... Please Forgive me..." A female said between her sobs, The baby was asleep, As she looked at him. Her red eyes looking at him with care. It was a snowy night and her hair that was colored Black with a red tip and was past her waist. Her form was a fox's, and her body was covered in black fur.

She was a... Zoroark. A trainer's Zoroark that ran away... Her body was shivering as she held close her child. Pressing her child a bit on her breast to keep him warm.

She was walking on the street, It was almost midnight and no people wander around this time. Since they are afraid of ghost time randomly popping out. A few street lights on the side fo her to see the way, And as she got closer to her destination. Her cries grew louder as she held her child closer to her body.

Her heart beating fast, as her vision started to go blur. 'I don't to do this... But He'll kill you... That's why Live... Live for me Xerxo.' She thought, as her body moved on it's own. And without even noticing it she was at the front of the orphanage. It's like the world stopped, As she looked at her child once more, before placing him on the ground. A crampled note on her right hand which she spread wide and placed between the folds of the cloth, where the child was covered into. She was at her knees... Her tears dripping to the ground as the little pile of snow beneath her. 'I Love you...' She leaned forward and kissed the sleeping child. Which woke him up, A faint sound of footsteps could be heard inside the orphanage. The little child giggles as he looked to his mother, She stood up. As her heart felt something painful... a little smile forming in her face. "Be a good boy... Okay..?" She said as she slowly turned around, her body felt heavy... Something... something wanted her to stay at his side. She turned around as she step her left foot back... Then the door flung open. She was startled, And ran away as her tears didn't stop flowing from her eyes. "I'm sorry..." She muffled softly as a woman about her mid 50's rushed towards the front door, To her surprise a child covered in cloth was at the doorway... His face was covered. She was wearing a pink nightdress, then covered in a brown furry coat. Her hair was black and short, just about her shoulder.

"Wha-A... a child!" She said surprised, as she picked up the child and craddle him, as he stopped crying. 'A child again... Even this is an orphanage, I know it may be rough for them... But leaving a child is..." She thought, But noticed a white crampled paper stuck between the folds of the cloth. "What is this..." She murmured, as she picks the paper revealing the child's left arm... Black fur... "Wha-" She was startled, It's an orphanage. Yet... If she is thinking right. He might be a pokèmon and he was brought to a human orphanage, which already happened before. She hastily unraveled the cloth revealing a baby boy, a human... Yet covered in black fur, Yellow eyes and his hair was colored black and red on the tip. His little tail also covered on those color of fur. A hybrid... It was the first time she saw one close, She knew that a hybrid can only be born in there is a human that made sexual inter actions with a pokèmon. (Male Human and Female Pokèmon or vise versa) Her gaze was set upon him, so many questions crossing her mind. But she remembered...

She then mentally red the note... it 'Please- I know I am not in the right to say this, But as her mother I care for him... Please Love him as I love him as my child... I want to give him everything that's why I want him to live... Xerxo, Remember I Love you even I left you here you're the only one I care about.' She noticed a few scratches on the crampled paper, It was a... pokèmon who wrote this. 'So this child was left here so he could live, Even it was a hard decission for her.' A tear trailed down her right eye, as she looked at the sorroundings of the street... It was dark, and quiet. As the full moon giving light to this night...

"Xerxo..." She said, looking down at the child... He was asleep again due to her motherly actions, This made a little smile on her face. "Xerxo... Remember that when you grow up, You are always welcome to visit here in the orphanage..." She said, as she kissed him in the forehead. As they went inside the house, closing the front door.

The orphanage is little and only 2 other children and her was living there, It was only a one floor building. Upon entering the living room or play room would be seen, In the middle of the room are floor mats and toys, The mat was almost worn out since the previous and present childrens here play all the time. While some toys are broken, Since they only receive little donations from people. On the right side of the room was a door, It was the room for the children and for the caretaker for the children. While on the far left of the living room was 2 doors, one leading to the kitchen and the other to the rest room. There was also a door on the far side of the room, It leads to the backyard. It was meant for gardening and the outside playground of the children. The garden was filled with diffirent berries and fruits that children loved to eat after playing all day.

They can only hold about 4 or 5 child and can't give them what they should need... The worst part is. Thos 2 other child where also half humans, No one tried to adopt them. That's why no more human children where brought to the orphanage for the past years, and this made people's donation grew less and less every year... And made the orphanage on the edge, And sooner or later people might hurt the childrens and closed the orphanage for the rest of time.

As she went inside, she noticed a red and blue blurs... "Wha- Who's there?" She asked, pulling Xerxo closer to her body. She was quite old, And if someone stike her if they where human, pokèmon or hydrid. She would be defenseless. Suddenly the green blur jumped infront of her making her fall down to the wooden floor. "Wah!" She screamed holding dearly for the poor child she was holding. "Mama!" She opened her eyes slowly, as she heard a voice of a girl. Something heavy on her stomach. "Aki?!" She said in surprise as her eyes shot open, Pulling back as the little girl with a colored green hair that was long about her waistline, and was braided. The girl rolled back as the woman looked at the child she was holding, He was still asleep and there was no injury, She sighed in relief. She then looked at the little girl, her yellow eyes teary as she felt pain on her head apperently hit the floor as she stumbled backwards, Her hands covering her head wher she felt the pain. "Aki why did you do that? This child must've been hurt if you're not been careful." She stated and quite angry as she gave a little angry yet concerned look on the little girl.

"Aki? Are you alright..?" She asked as she stood up, regaining his composure. "Yes, Mama I'm fine..." She satated as she stood up, her leaf like tail wagging side to side. Walking towards her as she hugged, looking up as she smiled. "Sorry, Mama it's just you're not in the bed room so we went out..." She said innocently, as she pulled away from her looking at her side. "Come on Ris... You want mama to be with us when we sleep right?" She said, as she walked towards a girl whose holding a worn out pikachu doll in her right hand. Her hair was color blue her face was slightly covered by hair just about her eye, and it was about past her knees. And was really messy. She was wearing an orange t-shirt which was wuite big for her t wear, It has a multi-colore abstract design which looked like mew on the right side of the shirt. And was wearing a cut-off pants. It has a hole at the back which was for her tail, Her tail was plopping down and touching the ground and looked like a split tailfin. She was wearing a stripped stocking which is colored white and pink. It was cut off in the end, And instead of human feet she had a light blue colored paws.

She pulled her closer, reaching her right hand to her left hand as she dragged her infront of the woman. "Wha- Aki... I-" She said softly, As she couldn't fight. "So did you miss me too, Ris that's why both of you aren't asleep yet?" She said, still cradling the baby. Both of them went closer to her as to see the baby. "See this baby is also now part of the family, So can both of you be a good sisters to him?" She said, at them smiling as she walked towards a couch which is probably made of cotton. (No Cottonee/Whinisicott has been killed in this story...) Both of the child followed her, as they sat each on the couch beside her, Their tails swaying side to sde rubbing to the couch. Both of them leaning forward to see the baby. "So Mama is the ba-" Aki tried to ask but was cut of as she realized the baby was just like them. "A- a half breed..." A said, "Mmmhmm" Ris nodded as both of their faces darkens again. "Don't worry... I know someday people will realize that all of you are special..." She said to comfort them but doubt her own words, 'In the future, Even it's hard... Someday people will like you just like I loved you..." She said in her mind as she reached out her right hand to Aki's head and petted her, then she did the same thing to Ris. As her left hand supporting the baby to not let her fall.

Outside a faint muffled could be heard, "Huh?" Ris felt an odd prescence outside, But as she looked towards the sliding window which is place near the door. There was nothing out there. Soon Both of the girls fell asleep, As she walked to the bedroom and placed the baby on a craddle which was just past the beds which is placed on the sides of the room. "Xerxo..." She said in a low tone, worried for his future as she looked at the baby still sleeping. She walked away as she took one of the bedsheets which was colore pink and went where the chiildren where sleeping. She laid back on the couch where she was before, as she sat there careful not to wake them up. As she covered themselves in the covers and drifted to sleep.

Footsteps could be heard outside, as the sound of muffles grew lower and lower. And soon it was total silence...

Xerxo Grew well, He was well fed. (By milk, In this story the milk xerxo drink is powdered milk mixed to water.)The old lady often buys it with the little moey the orphanage receives. And Aki and Ris always look out for him when She is not around. A few months passed, Xerxo can now crawl and talk "baby" poke-speak. This made the 2 girls worried for him cause he sometimes try to hide in corners when they aren't looking around.

When 3 years had passed. Xerxo grew just as tall Aki, And nearing to Ris' height. He had managed to learn to speak. Thanks to Miss Francesca (The one who picked up Xerxo and took care of him and the orphanage), She also teach the childrens in there. Since no one wants to try to go there to teach the children. It had been rough for her because how they often run around and such. But it made her happy seeing how the children playing and enjoying their life. Even though there are some _Humans_ who often tries to ruin their fun.

Another year passed, Xerxo, Ris, And Aki grew closer. They often play together whether it is inside the orphanage or outside to play tag or hide and seek. But whenever they play outside the neigbors never go outside and locked there doors. But when someone is outside, They always avoid them. And when they got close even just a few meters they try to hurt them. Which resulted to Miss Francesca going outiside to stop them and get the kids inside. Due to her age she had been rather tough.

Same Year, Around fall.*

"You can't catch me!" Aki said gigling as Xerxo tries to catch up with her. She was wearing a pink jacket. Since she was a half leafeon, she doesn't like that much in the cold. Xerxo who was still running after her is wearing a black jacket matching his fur. And Ris was sitting on the street path hugging the pikachu doll, She was wearing a baby blue jacket and has a yellow sling bag hat is enough to put the doll inside.

Soon Xerxo catched up with Aki and tackled her to the side street towards Ris, Both Ris and Aki let out a yelp as they where laying on the hard surface. "Caught you!" Xerxo said happily, As Aki also started laughing. Ris just stand up and remove the dirt on her clothes, then her doll. She wasn't in to playing today.

"Aw... come on Ris play with us!" Aki said standing up and pulling Ris' left paw. She just shook her head saying a soft "No..." "Aw... please Ris play with us..." Xerxo said tugging her tail which made Ris yelp again. Xerxo knew that Ris' weak spot is her tail. Just by touching it makes her uncomfortable, Ris doesn't know why but that always happen even if she tried to resist or shrug the feeling off. (No this is not a lemon chapter (う'-')う, I promise on the next chapter ('u'))

Soon, Xerxo got an idea... A very bad idea. With a grin he began rubbing her tail which made Ris bacome uncomfortable. Muffling and trying to move away her tail from his grip but it was no use. Aki then tried to hold her giggles, The way Ris' face getting red and her tongue lolling out made her face is quite funny for her. ( They are innocent...)

Ris' breathing became rapid and deep. It felt weird but it also feels nice. This made her wet, 'W-hy is my pee coming out.' She said not knowing what is it. Colors invading her vision. Soon Xerxo stopped, which she sighed in relief but also felt discontented at the same time. "So now will you play with us?" Xerxo said, his nose twitching a bit as a faint sweet scent invaded his senses. But he just shrugged it off.

"F-fine..." Ris said softly, catching her breath, and feeling a bit exhausted. Aki also managed to stop laughing. Both of the girls faces are red.

The day went on normally, people who are outside avoiding them. But they didn't mind, Soon Miss Francesca called them since it was getting dark.

"So How was playing?" Miss Francesca asked, placing a bowl of mashed berries like oran, sitrus, and leppa.

"It was fun!" Xerxo said, eating a Pecha berry.

"Yeah, Xerxo is really fast." Aki said playing with her tail on the floor.

"Really?" She sat down, gesturing Aki to stop and eat which she did.

Soon Ris also sat in and ate, She knew she can't ask Ris because she would probably just won't say something. But Ris noticed her looking, She just smiled.

After Dinner, The three went of and switch to their pajamas and go to bed.

While Miss Francesca on the other hand is washing the dishes. 'I wonder wht's wrong with Ris... She was wet down when they got home.' She thought deeply, that she didn't notice a man behind him. And when she turned around, the man stabbed him with a knife. The plate she was holding dropped to the floor shattered.

She Yelped in pain, the sound made the kids woke up. They all rushed to the kitchen. The man way there pulling out the knife and headed for the kids. They where in terror.

"Run..." Miss Francesca said weakly as she fell unconcious. All of the kids are in tears, seeing their so called mother in blood and dying. This made Aki very angry, Her tears won't stop as her rage grew. The man went closer and closer. His face was full of dread. Aki then summoned leaves that went at high speed and spinning towards the man (Razor leaf) the man just dodged it. Ris was in burst of tears, And soon was xerxo. But they can't do something, Or is it. Ris still crying summoned a huge burst of water towards the man. (Hydro pump) And Aki used razor leaf again. This caught the man in surprise and was hit so bad the he was flung to the ceiling, his face covered in bruises, His clothes wet and his body had a few cuts mainly on his stomach and right side. His blood mixing with the water. The three then rushed towards, Miss Francesca. Blood touching their skin (Fur).

Ris held her right hand, her light blue fur mixed with the color of crimson as she carresed her Face. Wishing this was a dream. Aki knew if she had a pulse they could do something.

"Check her pulse!" Aki said, Rushing to the bathroom to get the medical kit. Xerxo did that and leaned closer to her chest. Soon Aki got back almost tripping from the water.

"So is she Al-" She tried to said, but was cut off as Xerxo looked at him, Tears flowing out of his eyes. Ris didn't felt her pulse too. Her doll falling to the blood on the floor. And Aki with rage. Kicked and punched the unconcious man that killed their mother like figure.

The next day, police came in and caught the tied up man. The ambulance then took Miss Francesca. The three rode on one of the police cars for interogation of what happened that day, Police presented the knife with his fingerprints and it was a match. Then he was sent for prison for murder.

The kids where in the police station, fast asleep in a sofa in one of the room where officers used to rest. The three of them shivering, as the snuggled next together to keep themselves warm.

A few weeks passed, they returned back at the orphanage. They seemed not like themselves. Aki and Xerxo are not much active, while Ris was crying on her own sometimes. Thy lived on because of a little bit of money they where given, All of them trying to help one another and comforting each other.

Then the police came again, took them. They tried to resist but it was futile. They where seperated. They tried to resist, Xerxo and Aki shouting "Let us go!" or "Just leave us!"

"Sorry..." A male officer around 30 said in a low tone. Faintly reaching Xerxo's hearing.

Soon, they where in the streets and dragged or carried to 3 seperate police cars. Both 3 where place at the back, screaming each others names.

"X-xerxo, Aki!" Ris said nevously, her doll rubbing at the window.

"Aki! Ris!" Xerxo said as he tried to get out. But an officer who was sitting beside him at the back was holding him.

"Ris! Xerxo!" Aki screamed

Soon the engine started, the cars moving away from each other and little by little their distance grew apart, as their tears won't stop flowing, Remembering their life in the orphanage.

Soon the police car where Xerxo is Stopped at a house, A couple looking at him as he got down. Smiling evilishly.

(Remembering our Fate chapter done)

What will happen to the three? why is still the date of birth of Xerxo still not detailed? And who are those couples?

Find out in the next chapter (about 2 weeks to a month)


	4. Shackles of our Fate : The Family

**Hello Ashura Here! Welp... last chapter was quite short so I'm hoping I get inspiration to do this longer (atleast 10k words or more, But I will split the chapter in to two. So this is the first part) so I'll just try my best and give more details.**

 **School has already begun while I am doing this story (which is quite tiresome, since I am at Senior Highschool and my mind is drained when I got home.)**

 **Anyways... This story is supposed to be part of the 3rd chapter : remembering our fate. But A twist pop up in my head and decided to do it. So there will be violence or death in this chapter as well and reverse rape. This chapter will only focus on Xerxo from the continuation of chapter 3, And sadly Ris and Aki won't be in this part. Maybe on part 2.**

 **So For all minors... This is your last chance to turn back.**

 **Feel Free to Post a review, share what story you want me to do. (Story structure and flow is really appreciated) And credits are shared by me and the one who gave the idea. Also feel free to point out mistakes in the story (I know my grammer is really bad, and I'm trying to improve it...) No Burns!**

 _ ***Continued from chapter 3***_

The two couples smiled at him evilishly, As Xerxo got out from the car he looked at them. Both of them are male was atleat 5"9 in height, his hair was slick black hair. He was wearing a formal black suit, black pants and shoes. He was holding a brief case, By his looks he is like a well respected person. And the girl on his right side was about 5"7 and was wearing a pink dress and high heels. Both of them came forward still having their smile.

Xero was confused, But one thing is for sure he wanted to be with Ris and Aki. 'I need to get back!' Xerxo mentally screamed to himself.

"Hello there lil' guy..." The man said, in quite a happy tone. Waving his hand as he got close and went to the police on Xerxo's right. That officer was holding a clipboard and as the man came close to him he handed it over as well as a pen. The man signed it and returned it to the officer.

"I guess that's it..." The officer said, gesturing to the other officer who was at Xerxo's back. He then place the clipboard at the backseat and both of them got in front and drive off. The man then went towards Xerxo, the female looked at her man. "Now I guess we have a child." She said to him, and walked towards Xerxo. Both of them looking at him, and every step they take Xerxo moved back.

"Come on lil' guy? Don't you want to be with your Dad?" The man said, both of them still walking towards him.

"We won't hurt you... So come on?" She said taking another step forward. Her voice a bit louder than before. Xerxo got back again almost falling to the road. But he got on his feet and regained his composure, looking at the two. As he turned back and ran away.

"Get Back here!" The man shouted furiously. As he sprinted forward,Trying to grab him.

"You Son of a-" The female said pissed as she also chased him. Both of them loosing the smile on their face and was gritting their teeths. As Xerxo loosing his distance between the two.

"Get away from me!" Xerxo screamed, he was getting exhausted. But he need to return back to the orphange and then find Ris and Aki.

But it never happened, He tripped as the man grabbed him but lost his grip at him. But setting him off balance and fell to the ground. He wasn't quite far from the house where the two lived.

Soon they both reached him, he tried to move but as he fell he wounded his knee and as he tried to stand up it hurts. The man reached out for him but instead of helping him out he grasped his head holding it firmly as he lifted him from the ground.

The woman smiled sadistically, " It's not a good Idea to run from us! Scum." She punched him in the stomach, inflicting pain to him as he coughed up blood.

"P-please... I just wanted to return... to my family... So please let me go..." He said weakly as he was about to cry.

"Let you go?What a pathetic lil' Pokemon. We just need a child to say to my old man that my girl and I made a child, So I could inherit his money." He stated, tightening his grip at his head causing pain.

"So be a F_cking good pokemon and go with us!" She stated, As the pain was too much for hi to handle as he fainted in the man's grip.

A few hours later... (Xerxo's dream)

"Xerxo wake up!" A familiar female voice shouted. He was feeling someone nudging his body. Making him groan as he woke up. Slowly opening his eyes he saw 2 figures. One of blurry green and one of blurry light blue. Soon his vision become clear, Seeing two pokemon a Leafeon and Vaporeon. The vaporeon was holding a pikachu plushie on it's mouth.

'I swear I heard Aki's voice... But where is she? And where am I?" So many questions in his head, But was cut off as the leafeon opened it's mouth and said.

"Xerxo, I'm glad your awake!" The leafeon jumped forward to him. Licking his face,

"Wha- A-Aki?!" He said in surprise. He then looked at the Vaporeon, "R-Ris?" He said, the vaporeon dropping the toy to the grassy ground." How did I-" But was as Aki spoke up.

"It doesn't matter, As long as the three of us are together." She said pulling away from him. As he stand up, he noticed his body changed. He was a full zorua, his hands are gone instead he had paws covered in black fur and red fur on the tip. But he didn't bother, His eyes getting watery as he jumped towards the two. Getting a small yelp from Ris.

"Aki! Ris!" He cried, "I thought we will never b together again!" He continued crying.

"It's okay, Xerxo we promise we will be here for you." Aki said patting his back with a paw.

After a few minutes of him sobbing, they got up. Ris picking up the doll from the ground with her mouth.

"So where are we?" He said, confused on how did he end up here. As he looked around he trees and bushes was all around.

"Where in the forest, where no one could hurt us and be safe." Aki said as she went forward, Her slit showing up to Xerxo since her tail was poited upward and waving side to side, But he was still innocent that time so he didn't bother.

Ris also went forward and jumpd up and down, wanting to play. Xerxo smiled and the three of them played together. Hide and seek, Tag, and Roleplaying. Time went fast, The sun was setting down. They decided to stop and find some shelter.

"It's going to get dark now, Let's find shelter" Aki said, Ris nodding in agreement.

All of them went deeper in the forest.

"Come on Xerxo, we need to find a shelter quickly." She said looking at Xerxo who was left behind quite a bit.

"Just a sec." He said as he climbed over a rock.

"What was that?!" Aki said, hearing some rustles in the bushes. Both Aki and Ris on their fighting stances. And when he was about to catch up with them. 2 men, throws a pokeball on each of the eeveelutions. He dashed forward to get them out.

1st shake...

"Nooooo!" He screamed

2nd shake...

"Aki, Ris!"

3rd shake...

"Please stop!" He pleaded

And a few feet away from the pokeball it clicked. And the two trainers picked it up and ran away. He tried to catch up, But if seems like every step he take the trainers does 2. And steadily the distance between him and his friends grew. As fog started to appear, then the trainers vanished in the fog.

"Nooo!" He screamed with everything he had before colapsing in the ground defeated. Sobbing and blaming himslf for not being able to save them.

Soon a man emerged from the fog, smiling.

"Welcome back, lil' pokemon." The man said throwing a pokeball at him.

1...2...3... click. He was caught. He was like floating inside the pokeball, concious in his surrounding but unable to do anything.

The man then walked deep in the fog, leading to a dark room where. He was released from the prison. He was laying on the ground, not caring what will happen to him.

"Get the F_ck up! Stupid pokemon!" The man said kicking his side which caused so much pain to him that he coughed blood out from it.

He kept kicking and trash talking him. But he didn't stand up.

'Just kill me...' He thought, getting another kick from the man as he yelp from the pain.

He then picked him up, and flung in the air hitting the hard wall. Blood coming from his head, He was feeling dizzy. The man walking towards him as he pulled out a pokeball from his belt, enlarge it and throw it. A red light coming from it revealing a Houndoom.

"Worthless Zorua! You don't deserve to be with me if you're that weak." He stated with no emotions.

"Houndoom... Fire blast" He ordered, the houndoom grinned and opened his mouth hitting hime with an immense fire which swallowed hiswhole body.

So much pain course through his body, as he was loosing conciousness. He was being burned alive, and in his final breath he saw a blurry figure from far away crying.

(End of Xerxo's dream)

Xerxo woke up sweating furiously, as he inhaled air like it was something that could be taken from him at anytime. Soon he realized he was in a dark room, Locked in a cold steel cage. He tried to get up but yelped in pain from the wound in his left knee. Soon footsteps could be heard from the shadows getting louder and louder.

"Well well... The little prick is awake now." The female appeared from the shadows. He growled, gritting his teeth "Sadly, Clem is going to a meeting today for his old man." He watch her every move. "So straight to the point... I will release you from this cage and be our child and we just forget what happened." She said evily, He just growled. Knowing if he do so, what will they just do if they are done to him.

The girl leaned forward to the cage and grabbed his head pulling it close to her, touching the corld bars of the cage. "If you don't do it... Those 2 sluts you have will be just sex toys for my husbands pokemon." She said taking out her pokeball and releasing a houndoom to make sure he won't do something. By the looks of the houndoom, it was quite smaller and it's horns are less pointy. It seemed to him as a female.

His face grew in horror for his friends, Anger, disgust and worry if what she said is true. All of those emotions are dwelling inside him right now. He can't do anything but they can. With a tear dropping from his eye to his right cheek.

"Just don't hurt them." He stated, throwing his life away.

"Good" She stated, releasing him from the cage. She didn't called back Houndoom, knowing she might be better catching him if he ever escapes.

"Follow me..." The woman said, leading him from the basement up the stairs. He tried tover his eyes from the blinding light. After he adjusted he was in a cellar, tons of oak barrels with diffirent kinds of wine. Placed in racks on the walls. She then went to the door on the far right of the room, leading to the Living room.

The living room was big (almost as big as the room where Xerxo is in chapter 1 when he was moving boxes) It was full of stuff like sofa, Flat screen HD tv, recliner and bookshelves. His jaw dropped, He never saw a house like this, he was used to the orphanage which is not that much.

The walls are painted white, and some paintings are hanging on them. On the far Left there was like a counter full of wine bottles. On it's side was the door, It seems to lead to the kitchen. And on the middle right part of the room. There was stairs.

"You're lucky to have us as your parents, so behave." She sternly said, As she walked up to the stairs. He followed her, as the houndoom was trailing from behind. Licking her lips.

'Looks like master will give him to me as my new toy...' She thought.

The hallway on the 2nd floor was pretty much simple, A few pictures of her and Clem being together. She tuned left, leading to 2 rooms 1 on each side. She tood the right one.

"This will be your room. Both you and Hela will share the room." She said. "If you want to pee go to the right side of the hallway. And If you want soething from use just go to this room. Pointing the opposite side of the left hallway, infront of where his and the houndoom's room are.

"Hela, just stay here and watch the child. And you don't try to ran away again you hear. I'll just go shopping." She said flatly, But a hint of threat in her words to him. Soon she went out leaving him and the houndoom.

'Now master is gone, I can play!' She said in her mind.

Xerxo stayed in the room, since when The woman got out he heard clinging sound thst probably came from the keys. She probably locked the front door.

In the room, he looked around. Even though he was here against his will, He can't deny the fact that this was a neat place to live. ' I wish Aki and Ris was here, And those guys wasn't mean.' He though looking at the bundle of toys placed on wooden racks hung on the orange wall. Some of it are on the ground, ranging from diffirent kind of balls to blocks. The houndoom was at the doorway and opposite to a caged window. It was made so he can get fresh air but he can't escape.

On the far right was 2 beds, one for a pokemon and one for a human, The human bed was probably his and has a yellow bedding. A plate with all sorts of berries was placed on top of it. He walked towards the bed, and climed on top. he leaned forward to grab a berry which he got a Hondew and nibbled on it as he sat on the edge of the bed. Looking at the houndoom, who is walking towards him.

She stopped as she was right infront of him, and sat down on the floor watching as he finished his food. And as he did, "What's your name, pup?" She said, somewhat not interested but she asked anyway.

"..." Instead of answering her he just reached out for another berry. She grinned, Showing her sharp teeth at him with a glare in her eyes. "ANSWER. ME. LIL'. PUP!" She ordered, standing up.

He looked at her, to his surprise she pounced at him. Biting his left shoulder, Her sharp teeth sinking in his flesh drawing out blood, ripping the cloth covering his arm and staining it with blood. He yelped in pain, he tried t shake her off but she stayed firm applying more pressure to her bite which caused him to yelp again, fearing she will kill him. Soon she drew back, licking the blood in her mouth. 'He taste goo, I wonder if she would also taste good in that way.'She thought of things she will do to him.

"Now Answer me or else!" She stated, glaring at him. ' Why is this happening, I just want to be with my friends. Then I ended up in a power craved couple, Now this Houndoom!' He thought, Looking at her in fright. He tried to open in his mouth but no word came out from it. He started backing out to the wall. His tears flowing from his eyes to the bedsheets.

"ANSWER. ME!" She demanded, closing at him.

"X-Xerxo" He Finally said, still frightened.

"Good." She said, lowering her guard. "Now Xerxo, Do what as I say and both of us will enjoy this or I'll do it in the hard way and it will not be good for you." She continued, climbing up the bed and took out a sitrus berry from the pile with her mouth and placed it infront of him. 'What will happen to me? Do I follow her or not? But she's too strong, But maybe I can do something to distract her and ran away.' He argued in his mind. Carefully watching the Hundoom.

"Eat" She demanded, he do as she said. Reaching out for the berry and ate it. His wounds stopped bleeding and didn't hurt anymore. "Good, Now for our fun" "Strip your clothes" She demanded, smiling seductively.

"Wha- B-But-" He tried to reason. "No Buts!" She growled at him, cutting him off from what he is going to say. He just follwed it and started stripping from his Worned out jacket to a white shirt. 'His body is not that lean but he will do, besides waht counts is below.' She thought looking at his torso then to his crotch area. As he lowers his shorts, kicking it to the side revealing him butt naked.

She licked her lips in anticipation, looking at a little pink flesh poking out of his sheath. 'Not Half bad' She slowly moved forward at him. And stopped as she was a few inches from his crotch. He could feel her every breath. It felt strange for him, And somewhat feels nice from him. Slowly his breathing became rapid. As his rod slowly got out from it's sheath, she smiled. "It seems yout little guy wants to say hello." She then gave a quick lick. It tastes a bit salty, but it was good for her. It also seemed to smell a bit musky and sour, mayde due to him getting aroused and maybe due to running tha's why he smell sour.

As she kept licking the musky scent from him grew stronger and stronger, invading her senses as she soon placed her maw and started bobbing her head and sucking at his length. Making him groan in pleasure. "Wha- what are... ngh... you doing!?" He found it hard to speak.

"Shmth Mmp!" She said while still giving him a head on. Her pussy, stwitching as she imagine how he will feen inside her. Her juice flowing out making her entrance moist. Soon this made him getting more excited, his heartbeat getting faster. As his nose was invaded with a sweet smell intoxicating him. After a while he was groaning as he tried to move away but it seems his body was paralyzed.

She was sucking so hard, wsnting him to cum in her mouth, and when she felt it was twitching she used he tongue as she bobbed her head up and down to increase the pleasure. And with a lod groan he came.

"Something... Somethings comming out!" He bucked his hip forward as he released inside her mouth. He went limp, exhausted from the "activity".

She then pulled away, opened her mouth showing the white creamy stuff at him before swallowing it infront of him. "What is that?" He asked innocently. "It was your ccum pup." She said seductively "It can make a girl pregnant." She continued.

"P-pregnant!" He said embarassed."Yeah, And I want it for myself!" She said as she punced at him. Making him lying on the bed, his member standing up. As she placed her entrance above poking his memeber. "W-wait!" He tried to stop her, he tried to push her away but she then plunged herself down to the base. Making his body feel weak.

Both of them Moaned as she felt herself spread open, Feeling the hot rod inside her as her walls squeezing it. And him feeling the wet and slick walls. Thanks to her wetness she did it in one go. She then pulled up to only a few inches inside her, He was a good 5 inches it was quite long compared to other male hybrids his age. And loosing his virginity this age is not common, But being raised innocently he doesn't know this feeling until now.

She then plunged back, then pulling up and just repeating the process to a steady pace. Both of them moaning in unision as she slowly picked up the pace, he was being carried away as his hips bucked forward matching her pace. Soon she sped up, feeling her orgasm nearing, her walls squeezing the meat rod inside her. While his member getting swollen at the base forming a knot, and his length twitching with every time she went down.

And with a loud moan she plunged herself one last time and took the knot inside her. Her juice spraying to his crotch as her walls convulsed as she milked him with everything he got. He too was at bliss and with a load groud he came inside her, spurt after spurt of cum. Filling her womb with his seed, And due to the intense pleasure and exhaustion he passed out knotting her.

In the next morning, When he woke up and sat on the bed, she isn't there with him in the bed. He felt releived that his "Rapist" is not there, But realizes he is still held captive here in this place. And if he do something in not in their favor, it could end to his friends death.

He just sighed in defeat, Soon the Houdoom returned. She was carrying some clothes wrapped in a plastix bag, She hopped to the bed and placed it beside him.

"Who are you looking for lil' pup? Are you looking for... me to have some fun again?" She asked him, a mischevous grin could be seen in her face. "N-no!" He argued, "Aww... I thought you had liked it last night. Well I can do it for future nights to come." She said in a seductive tone, walking in circles around him, her tail occasionally touching his skin. Just for a few hours of her being dominant, here she is... slutty and wanted his dick.

"But we can't do it right now... Maybe later night. Also Master left those clothes for you so you don't need those clothes. Also I threw them off in the trash." She said, hopping down from the bed and walked out from the room stopping first at the entrance.

"But That's from the -" He said but stopped as she said. "The orphanage? You're not there anymore got it? Master claims you now as her child so be grateful, And besides Am I your mate right?" "So wear the clothes, I don't want to hurt my mate got it? And go down stairs" She continued, making her way out.

He just sighed "I'm not your mate, And would they hurt a child just to get money? They are not my parents. If I get stronger I'll make sure to get away and find Aki and Ris." He said to himself, He looked at the plastic, took it and opened it.

It was just a black and blue shirt, and red shorts. He looked at it, "I like my old clothes back" He sighed, and just decided to wear it. It was quite itchy, but it was a good fit. He then hopped down the bed and went downstairs.

The houndoom was at the Living room, nibbling a plate full of berries. While sitting on the couch, She looked at him when she heard his footseps. "Eat your food, Master will not be pleased if I let you die on hunger, And I can't let my mate die." She said pushing the plate of berries near Xerxo. Which he thought was a bit kind even though they only do this to keep him alive, But without hesistation he walk closer to the couch and climbed up before he pick up a berry and devour ir.

'Damn, I'm really hungry!' He thought, as he picked up another and did the same.

The Houndoom just chuckled, Seeing him like this is making her happy a bit.

As soon they where finished it was about 8 in the morning. The door opened and it was the woman, She walked inside, seeing Xerxo and her houndoom Hela. She was carrying some paper bags probably some groceries or clothes.

"Good to see you getting used to this play, Boy..." She walked closer to him, "How about it huh? Can we start over?" She said with that eveil grin of hers. He can't say no, If he wants to get out he need to get their trust first.

Thinking for a moment he looked at her and nodded.

"Good, My name is Kiren" She said, patting his head. And getting her stuff, She then walked upstairs to the master's bedroom. (Kiren is speaked like Kei-rane) She was going to sleep because of some flopping noise before it became quite again.

The day went out just like that, Clem was also treating him nice because he was behave. But unlike the others who seemed to smile evily at him. The houndoom seemed like she was enjoying her time with him, She occasionally asked him to play with him. Which he did, They seemed to lost tract of time and it was night time when they where done.

Xerxo took a shower upstairs (in the right of the hallway) The bathroom is not that big compared to the other part of the house. Only a shower, sink, toilet and a cabinet for hygeine and towels.

After taking one, he took some new clothes which Hela told him where they are.

"Hela, come here!" Clem said at Hela, Kiren went in their room and said "So your Pokemon is in Heat again? Oh, Arceus how can your Luxray be that lusty?" "Don't talk to my pokemon like that, Remember he is an alpha from his pack. So I can't blame him for wanting to Fuck a female." He said.

'What's going on?' He asked himself slowly opening the door to the master bedroom, Seeing the poor houndoom being raped by a huge luxray.

"Please, s-stop! You...you're brea...king me!" She moaned, as the luxray kept his realy fast and rough pace. Ignoring the houndoom below him.

The couple doesn't knw what she was saying, all they hear was "Houn... Dooom... Doooom! Houn!" Which they just smiled "Lokks like she is enjoyng it" Clem said as she sat beside Kiren in the bed, wrapping his hands around her waist.

"N-no... Please master! Stop!" She cried out, Her tears won't stop flowing. But they didn't notice since they also did their "Playtime"

"CUMMING!" The Luxray groaned, shooting his seed deep in the Houndoom and knotting her deep.

"NOT INSide..." She pleaded but it was too late, his warm seed filling er up then she passed out.

Xerxo backed out grossed out by what he saw, not being gross about mating but being gross that pokemons are just mere tools and plaything for them. His Rage grew, but now he set up his mind and he will do it as soon as possible.

He went to His room, looking at Hela's bed. "Poor girl..." He said, Yeah he knew she took his virginity and been to him. But it was not her fault it was her trainers. Soon he fell asleep.

The next day, nothing was out of the ordinary. No threats, Rape nor Badmouthing. Hela seemed sore from what happened and was still sleeping when Xerxo woke up. By noon Xerxo and Clem went to an adoption center. Filling out forms for full adoptio for him, But one thing is diffirent Clem handed out money and the girl just handed him papers. (It was already filled, Being Clem and Kiren his biological parents which is not possible. And his birthdate exactly 6 years ago. *Now slowly putting together the story*)

"Now Xerxo, You're a half zorua right?" He asked, he simply nodded.

"Can you transform to this?" He said, crouching as he pointed out a boy's picture attached to the papers.

"Umm is it really alright?" He asked, Clem getting a bit annoyed by the question but kept his calmness.

"Of course Xerxo, we wan't you to transform using your illusions to go to school." He lied, patting his heat before getting up.

He tranformed to it, since he said he can go to school and may find Ris and Aki there.

His fur became skin, which was natural beige and his furry hair became jet black as his red eyes turned to turquoise.

"Good" He said pleased.

Xerxo met Clem's father after a couple of day, He was a respectable company owner of potions which trainers use to heal their pokemon, But was nice none the less.

"So you're Xerxo" He said, He was wearing a suit like Clem. but his smile doesn't have that evil look on his son had.

Xerxo nodded, and smiled knowing this man is nice.

"Say samething to your granfather Xerxo... He won't bite" Kiren said, gesturing Xerxo to go on and say something.

"H-hello sir" He said, The man just smiled and pat his head.

"Good grief... You really had a child and this big already!? You must be really in to it when you do it huh?" He chuckled, A little smirk in his face.

The couple just looked each other with a fake smile.

"Just kidding, Just kidding, I know it's embarrasing but I just want to see your faces." He continued. Then making his way to a leather couch. (All of them are in the copany building and at his office. The office was fairly large, and has a little rest are with a billiard table and some racks of wine. In the middle was the couch and the far side of the room has a desk and leather chair, The window is really huge)

He gestured Xerxo to sit beside him. And he went near him and climed over the couch. He helped Xerxo since he can't climb up properly.

"Do you want some chocolate, Xerxo?" He asked, pulling a bar of Chocolate and holding it infront of Xerxo.

Xerxo just nodded and he gave the chocolate bar to him. "Thank you!" Xerxo said the pack and nibbling at the chocolate.

"So since I promised you that If you learn being responsible, and the best way to know responsibility is by caring a child. And Also being Xerxo a good child which means you've raised him well, I'll be returning your inheritance and being the new CEO of the company after I retired." He said

"Thank you, Father." Clem said, looking at Kiren with a smirk.

After that, Clem's dad just talked about how's Xerxo at home or What he likes. It just ended up in the conversation all about Xerxo. And when it was getting dark, They went off and head back home.

Clem was driving. and it wasn't long enough to them getting back home.

Upon entering, Moans could be heard.

"Looks like Luxray still want her." Clem said as he went upstairs, "Wait up!" Kiren followed after her husband. As Xerxo looked outside, The door was wide open. And no one was near him at the moment.

He could just walk outside and Run away, And find Ris and Aki. He stood there, Tginking if he go now there is a chance he will find them. But if he do what will happed to Hela? She is not a bad houndoom, it's just she is forced to do things she doesn't want.

He decided, 'I'll help Hela get out of this hell first. Then I'll find Ris and Aki. I hope they are at better home than I do.' He thought Closing the door, Knowing he will still endure this place. And knowing that he need to get Hela to his side for his and her own good.

 _ **Chapter 4 part 1 done!**_

 **What will Xerxo do to get Hela to his side? Will he be able to get out of this place? Will he be able to find his friends? Or will he be imprisoned in this place and be engulfed by darkness?**

 _ **Find out on part 2!**_

 **(I'm lazy, So I just splitted the chapter in to two.) And man I posted it quite early on schedule even being just 5k words. (Probably 3 weeks with edit but I managed to do so in just 2)**

 **And Yay! I'm 18 now! (exactly this november 25th)**

 **(Anyways see ya in 2 weeks or more :)**


	5. Update about the story

I've been much of an artist than a writer, So I will be moving the story in my Furaffinity page (my name there is AshuraMomoko) Currently still improving in my works though.

There are 2 reasons why I haven't updated the story, first was me being at Senior High school and **I have 3 research which I had to revise and my group mates are all "Nah, She can do it." And they go hang out in the beach on presentation day.** (So when that day came, I said to my professor "Sir, I will be doing solo on all my researches since none of my group mates didn't do a thing on the papers. Then right now they have gone to the beach now while I present this." I showed the picture from their Fb timeline where they are in the beach eating bbq and dating girls (for the boys and the only girl in our group flirting with her bf) that was posted a few hours back. They ended up not graduating since research is one of our major in Senior high. Revenge is mine! (They also don't know where I live, and I deactivated my old school Fb account after that))

And the other reason is, **I'm broke**... (I'm not in college yet, but I barely have money left in my bank account. And now I'm in college all my budget are on tight) That's why I do commission on my FA (I do them cheap(base price is $5), but $1 here is enough to buy a decent meal), I still do free requests and try different coloring to improve though.

I'm so sorry for my grammar, And thank you for reading my story. And probably see you all on FA.


End file.
